Why Not?
by Regis Rogers
Summary: Po and Tigress endure their first argument as a couple, but for a unique and surprising reason! Could their problems strengthen a different relationship? Read and see! Sequel to 'Help Yourself'
1. Cure & Poison

Alright guys here it is, as promised! 'Why Not?' Released 08.18.13

Crane X Viper pairing will begin Ch. 2, and have a dedicated ch.4, this is certain!

SOMETHING IMPORTANT- this is the sequel to 'Help Yourself', I suggest you read my other story first- but you don't have to. It will be MATURE IN ENDING.

we can talk about the ending later, lets get this over with first! lastly, I WILL take audience suggestions for scenes, dialogue, or whatever. I'm one person but with your help this will be a great sequel! Enjoy!

Two months post the fall of Lord Shen, Two particular Kung Fu masters have been happily enjoying their relationship, which had blossomed fiercely in the past two months.

It was winter now, snow befell the courtyard of the Jade Palace, painting it white with gentle sloping curves that started low; but climbed higher and higher as they meet the facades of the palace and palace gate. seasonal preparations and events were strongly in the works down in the village, while high in the wind swept mountains six Kung Fu masters were training, with their master away for the Kung Fu Masters Winter Festival Feast.

The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior had remained posted- in case China suffered a blow from the dirty claws of injustice. The training hall was comfortable, kept warm by two fireplaces directly across from the other, projecting heat and warm light onto the gauntlets and rings, the tortoise bowl, and sparring area. Every corner of the hall seemed so warm and happy.

We'll get back to this moment in good time, just wait...

The two star crossed lovers had yet to experience a single argument, seemingly so happy and peaceful. The initial honey moon phase of their relationship was nothing short of tragic. Tragic that they could be so happy and no other love could ever hold a candle to their sparks and fireworks. The weather seemed to revolve around their emotions, nothing but tranquility.

Their feelings for each other had lingered and embedded into their hearts long before their coming together, though sadly, the root of that first confusion may project back onto their relationship in due time.

Po was everything you could ever want in a man. He cooked for her everyday, every meal, he did laundry and kept their newly commissioned home tidy, he treated Tigress daily to romanticisms such as flower pedals on the floor, and hot baths drawn for her at her convenience. He did anything and everything. Even if she didn't ask for it- she rarely had to. Picnics, fine gifts, she hadn't the slightest idea where it all came from- he seemed to have it delivered directly from his marvelous imagination. He was clean, tidy, but still Po.

He had fun with everyone, still pranking Monkey or Mantis occasionally, still going to Viper secretly, seeking advice on things woman like, so nice of him.  
(at least Po thought he was being secretive)

He was training harder and longer, eating less and losing weight- which was quickly replaced with muscle. He wanted nothing more then to see Tigress happy.

But sadly his cure was her poison.

Tigress is a very specific feline. Not high maintenance, but specific. Tigress spent her childhood thinking she was a monster, her teenage years training non-stop, punching ironwood trees and closing out all emotions. She had nothing but that of which is physical.

Boom! She hits you. What does it mean?  
She could be having fun, she could be mad, she could love you. It's a process Po hadn't quite figured out yet. But they loved each other anyway.

Tigress couldn't stand to be pampered. Not that she didn't enjoy it. She did, and everyone enjoyed a happy tiger. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't preform the gestures of kindness Po so generously offered everyday. She couldn't arrange a picnic, buy him things.

He didn't want things.  
He wanted her to be happy.  
How to you repay someone for happiness?  
Especially when all you have is you body!

Tigress was confused.

"How do I make Po happy! He does everything for me and I sit their like a... Like a... I just take it! It's not fair!"

She swatted at a wall, it ripped. Three perfect claw marks stroking horizontally across the waxy paper.

"Why does he do everything! In front of everyone! What if they think I'm using him... NO! I'm not using him, I love him! He's everything I ever wanted, he takes care of me, protect me, makes me feel safe..."

Tigress sat down on her bed, clutching a blanket between her paws. She was lost. She hadn't done this before.

"I could ask Viper... No way. She'd tell everyone! I need to do something..."

Tigress hatched a plan in her head. It was simple, not very complex. Involving a cloak, a few Yuen and an alibi.

So what did you think? as the first chapter it's light on dialogue and a little short, but more will come, promise!

If you have suggestions PLEASE leave them in the comments section! I read all comments and try my best to incorporate everyone's wishes!

new chapter every night!

Don't forget to RR

-Regis


	2. Our First Winter

Chapter 2 is here!

this chapter is LACKING in drama compared to the others, but it has its moments. I PROMISE chapter 3 will get the party started? Okay? Love you all! Enjoy!

don't forget to RR for Regis Rogers!

Po was in the kitchen, cooking everyone a special meal. An early lunch, so the warriors could spend their latter time enjoying the decorations in the village. Seeing the sights, sampling the food, buying each other Winter Festival presents.

The soup was hot and thick, based on cabbage but containing delicious vegetables that are hard to find during winter when snow covers the fields. Bright red and orange color accenting pieces of pepper were placed as garnish, red like the winter festivals lanterns, and orange as a treat for a special girl.

Currently the warriors had finished training, and were preparing to eat- and then shop for festival related wares.

"Our first festival together beautiful."

"I know honey! What do you want to do to make it.. extra special?" She pulled him in close, he was still wearing dirty clothes from earlier.

"What should a man buy for his attractive lady this festival?" They kissed lightly still very close.

"If this lady has her man? What else could she need?" She chuckled lightly, this time enjoying a longer and more passionate kiss.  
She had been wanting to have this conversation for a while now, everything to follow was planned out ever so perfectly in her mind. She loved this man, and was glad they were alone.

"I love you so much..."  
His breath was hot on the soft area beneath her jaw, she smiled. Her tail flicked violently from left to right, with just enough sexual allure to draw an equally happy smile on her man's attractive facial features.

"Are our rooms ready?" She wanted to know if he'd cleaned the rooms- one thing was going to happen in those bedrooms soon, too bad he hadn't cleaned them yet,  
need to think of something to say...

"Aaaahhhh, not yet, why? Did you want to do it?" He knew she didn't- but he could dream.

"Did you seriously just say that?" The mood had changed. No sex tonight.

Quick save maybe? 5 second rule?

"I thought that maybe, since I worked so hard today..."

"You could get out of your responsibilities? Clean the room, then you can eat. Po doesn't complain- he does things for Tigress, and she doesn't even have to ask!"

"Tell me when to eat..." Is what he wanted to say, but love is give, and  
stay quite or lose it.

"I'm sorry honey." Crane yelled after her as she left the room, she'd forgive him. But the price of his winter festival gift to Viper just doubled.

*Who did you think was talking up there?

Crane cleaned both of the rooms, making sure not to spare a single detail, before heading to lunch just in time.

"Soups on guys.." Po expertly handed out the five bowls balancing on his arm, sliding one in front of each warrior never spilling a drop.  
Crane and Viper were a tad quieter then normal.  
"Inside joke I suppose." Thought Po.

"Great soup Po" said Monkey, felling the warm broth in his stomach  
"As usual!" Mantis chimed in, citing that Po's soup is good everyday.

"Thanks guys! I served early so you could get some shopping done later!" Said Po happily, he had some shopping to do just like everyone else.

Tigress looked at her soup. Red and orange garnish, the orange was for her. She knew, everyone knew, no one said anything. Everyone at the table knew Po did everything and anything for Tigress, and soup garnish was just one of those simple things. Those nice touches.

Tigress couldn't stand it. She felt like she had offered to buy a poor family dinner, and they ordered the most expensive foods and drinks on the menu! Watching the bill pile up up up up to the sky.  
Just like the list of things Po did for her piled up, and the list of things she did for him lay flat and lifeless.

Hopefully not for long.  
She had to do something, impress him.

Everyone departed for the village, ready to shop!

Monkey went to a resort, where he would treat himself to a nice mud bath, but the real reason he was going was that this mud bath resort trip was his present to Mantis, who was riding on Monkey's shoulder. This was his present partially because they were best friends, and partially because Monkey lost a bet.

Crane and Viper parted ways in the village square, going to different shops to buy things for each other.

Po stayed behind, he had cleaning to do, and also had to do his 'tigress power run' where he shot through his home placing romantic things like flowers and candles in various rooms and places. He had bought her new bath soaps a week or so ago; she really enjoyed them, so he made a note to buy more.

He kept so busy doing things for her in fact, the actual alone time he spent with her seemed to decrease.

i feel bad this chapter was so slow... Chapter 3 will get things going! Promise!

i hope you still love me!

Don't forget I THRIVE on your feedback and suggestions! All F&S I read and take to heart- so don't be shy!

don't forget to RR

NEW chapter every night!

-Regis


	3. Mr Tigress' Plan

Here she is! This chapter has major relevance to the rest of the story, so enjoy it!

To Doorman361, I went back and added more description to this chapter, just to be certain! comment back and tell me what you think!

Chapter 3 'Why Not?"

-Regis

Tigress was putting her plan into action, no one saw her when she left, and she headed for a market just outside the village, usually reserved for traveling merchants- merchants who wouldn't recognize the powerful Master Tigress.

Tigress' face was stern, an expressionless stare toward her destination, She was walking briskly, not wanting to spend too much time in one place. Her cloak covered her features, all a passerby could see were her two burnt amber eyes, muzzle; a mixture of fur colors, depending on the angle the light hit her.

When she arrived, there were carts scattered around the flat, snowy area, the order of things could best be described as how it looks when you first pour the pieces of a puzzle onto a table. Yes, just like that.

the bamboo forest had so simply crafted this small flat, placed just beyond the valley walls- the surrounding bamboo made it impossible to spot unless you knew what to look for. this flat allowed for small, hoarse, poorly shaven gypsies to sell wears of sometimes the illegal sort.

Tigress was looking, "I need something special, something that could help me..." She stopped here. There was a book on the shelf of the fifth cart she pasted titled:

_How to be a Perfect Wife: Various Methods and Steps to a Happy Man!_

They weren't married, so this wouldn't really work. Tigress had a face similar to Viper's when the two girls went shopping together. So curious. Tigress' head was tiled slightly to the left, and her mouth was open partially, now investigating this possible solution center.

Beneath the first book was a more appropriate title:

_Become a More Prominent Girl: Ways to Attract Boys EASILY! _  
The price was 5 yuan.

"Sounds desperate..." Tigress mumbled under her breath, Tigress had her standards; attracting boys was something she had already done once- successfully, although unorthodox. Tigress pearled to her left and right, checking to see if anyone was watching her. None were gazing, peeping or glimpsing.

she looked on, only to find another book. This time, the right book. What she really needed.

_Make Your Wife Feel Wanted: How to Show Her You Care!_

A book for men. People had called her a man before- but damn. Her face read sudden delight, but she quickly returned to her guard, investigating the book further.

"I suppose this title applies to my situation, plus it's only 4 yuan."  
A good deal for a one time fix.

The book's cover binding was a powder blue, with a jumble of large and small fonts, it seemed so hip and weirdly non-traditional for Chinese men. Now woman too.

Tigress placed the book on the merchants counter,

"4 yuan please sir."

Sir. Tigress. That's her, Mr. Tigress.

Se chuckled lightly, allowing a toothy smirk to cross her face- unintentionally frightening the merchant with her sharp teeth.

She handed him the coins, nodded politely, and walked away with her book.  
"Gods I hope this works." She really was desperate after all.

The whole journey home was a happy one. Tigress was pleased with herself for not coming home empty handed. She was no longer smirking, just lightly bouncing and bounding in her steps.

She arrived back at her and Po's building on palace grounds, leaving the cloak behind as to not raise suspicion, and hiding the book in he pants over her tail.

She met Po at the door, he was just leaving for the village.

"Hey Ti! I'm going down to the village now to do some shopping ok?"

"Alright Po, take your time." Tigress said slowly and sweetly, hinting some at disappointment so Po wouldn't be suspicious.

"Thanks love..." Po ran out, wearing a similar cloak over his naked torso to keep the falling snow off of him.

"Great timing me, now I get some privacy..."  
Tigress sat on one of the two chairs surrounding their table, smiling with confidence. looking at the powder blue book again, it looked like it was from a different time, so strange. She opened the book and read the introduction:

_Hello sir! Are you having trouble pleasing your wife? Does SHE do everything around the house, do all the shopping, to the point where there's just nothing you could do for her? Well, this book has the answers! Your wife is a delicate creature, functioning on the thought of seeing you happy and living in a perfect household, but you need to do something for her, and here it is! Our chapters of advice will be sure to keep her just as happy as she keeps you!_

_Chapters 1: a good smack on the rear!_

"What did I buy? Smack his rear? I mean... I guess so." Tigress felt like her eyes had been violated, her expression was one of repulsion- but still had a wandering trace of interest/curiosity. This is a strange book indeed. But she needed to know how. How to return the love.

so how was it? Leave me feedback and suggestions so that WE can make a better quality fic!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CRANE X VIPER. (not sexually- just oriented around them)

if you love that happy couple- tell me what you want! I'll write it if you'll just tell me!

Don't forget to RR

NEW chapter every night!

-Regis


	4. Bittersweet Stairway

Chapter 4: Why Not?

Crane X Viper (not sexual... Yet)

and FYI- i never really liked spider-man. (Inside joke)

Hope you enjoy it, new chapter everyday.  
Don't forget to RR

-Regis

The air was tense, thick and humid between the two feud struck lovers. They were moving closer together from opposite sides of the village, soon to meet at the base of the thousand steps- so that they may begin their ascension; inevitably suffering through a spotty road of small talk along the way.

"I hope she's forgiven me, she has too! It's been almost an entire day now, I cleaned her room to perfection! Even leaving her some fresh flowers to use on her head!"

Crane was upset with himself, with his own actions. He wasn't doing enough- even if he was, he had to do more. His face was frowning almost, visibly upset actually, but as Viper approached closer and closer- Crane restored his normal looks as to not stir up trouble with his woman.

"There he is, I hope that bag he's carrying has a new personality in it. He could really use one of those."

Viper was smiling now- she had told herself this joke sarcastically, but at the back of her mind she indeed had a resentment for Crane's less then luxurious treatment of her.

"Hi princess, did you buy anything while you were out?"

Crane knew this was a fools question,  
"She's holding a bag! What was I thinking of course she had bought something!"  
His expression changed to nervousness- expecting a hard grilling in return.

"Yeeeees, I got some stuff alright, what did you buy? That bag is pretty big!"

Viper rolled her eyes- knowing it would be a matter of minutes before this talk-about-nothing lead to the REAL issue.

"Just some stuff for a woman I know." Crane said blushing and smiling simultaneously. He knew he was acting like a little boy saying this, but a little positive flirting never hurt did it?

The air was lessining, physically relieving Crane- but Viper hadn't changed her view.

"In that bag do you have something to make you a better lover? Because your performance is shit!"

That remark stung Crane, he held his head down, not thinking of something to say for a few moments. Viper seemed pleased with herself- knowing that the remark would hurt his feelings.  
The air increased weight again, making it harder for him to breath.

He coughed momentarily, this bitter talk had been taking place on the ascent up the thousand steps- but now more then ever, Crane could feel the tiring sensations Po must have felt whenever he walked the same steps.

"Well your not perfect either! All you do is demand things from me, asking me to do everything, to know things automatically!"

Crane had frustration written on his face and aggravation in his heart. He had enough of this 'honey do' rubbish.

Viper responded quickly  
"Tigress doesn't ask..." The emerald snake was interrupted.

"I'm not Po! Did you ever consider that if I pampered you like that, you wouldn't like it! Can't I just love you and let us be happy!"

Crane was enraged when he first began speaking, but now he was trailing off- realizing he had let his true emotions out, uncensored. He felt lighter, free from his own thoughts.

"Crane, I just want you to try and be more romantic..." She continued:

"Don't you see Po putting flowers, and candles out for her! Don't you see him warming towels, making tea and drawing hot baths! Don't you hear the banter? Did YOU ever consider that I didn't need a 24/7 server, but a man who treats me romantically!"

Viper had now released her feelings. They seemed so simple to her- just being treated romantically. But to Crane, this was a lot to ask. But progress was progress,

"Viper, I need to know..."  
Crane stopped himself, he was going to ask what she wanted, but he also knew she liked surprises. Also, she was fairly calm now, so acting dumb and asking more questions was a poor choice.  
"I have just the idea."

The air was lighter, the sun was out, just beginning its fall from grace as the moon knocked it from its pinnacle. Any heat or humidity had gone away now- the air was happy and nice. A cool mountain breeze pushing them up the stairs encouragingly.  
Viper was proud of Crane for agreeing to try something romantic, but she didn't know what it was yet- surprises were one of her favorite things.

Crane and Viper looked up ahead, seeing a certain celebrity warrior descending the steps just a ways in front of them.

"Hey guys, you have a good day?" Po said with a light trace of nerves on his cracking voice. Po's mouth and lips were dry obviously, but it was a cold winters day, snowing only lightly.

"Yes Po, it was a great day." Said Viper sweetly, now feeling lifted from her talk with Crane.

Viper is best compared to green tea, she's best when she's really hot or really cold- nothing in the middle. She was a woman of extremes- one or the other.

Viper was happy now- but if she was disappointed later, she would do a 360 fast.

Po kept walking, continuing his stroll down the steps to where ever he was going.  
His footsteps leaving small dragging marks on the snowy steps as he walked away, still downward. Still briskly.

Crane and Viper walked through the gate of the palace, feeling as if that passage revitalized their relationship from their last fight. It wasn't a big fight given- but a rift non the less.

Crane was much more edgy then Viper-

"What have I gotten into, I've made a HUGE promise, and I don't even know what I'm going to do! I need a plan... "  
Crane had to scheme roughly

This would be quite the moment for a certain avian, his definition on romantic could get him 'in' with the woman he loved, or just ruin the whole of things.

This was also quite the moment for a certain tiger, who would be trying to impress a certain panda.  
Finally it would be quite the moment for a certain panda, who was going out...

So did you like it? Every other chapter is going to to be Crane X Viper, so that both couples could see it through to the end.

Don't forget to RR

I take suggestions, corrections, comments- I read them all so don't be shy!

NEW chapter everyday!

-Regis


	5. Chapter 1

The next installment of Why Not?  
I WILL RESEARCH FURRY STORIES before I get into the sex stuff- I wouldn't leave you disappointed in my... Performance ;)  
(Did you get it? I made a sex joke!)

Don't forget to RR for Regis Rogers!

Let us begin-

As Po descended the thousand steps, he met Crane first, then Viper, both headed back to the palace after shopping. Po liked the idea of being the only one in the village from the palace. He had privacy.

He was walking briskly down the steps, excited to leave behind the palace grounds- exiting its condescending gaze over the village. Po was there now, walking more slowly. Each step felt so heavy, the snowy wind forcing Po toward his destination- but it's resistance was futile. His steps bared the burden of the world- a nervous walk that seemed to determine the fate of the universe.

The storefront was dark- lights off, snow hampering the roofing tiles and stained glass windows. A soft and gentle winters day, but fiercely wrapped in an unknown intensity.

Po entered the shop, it was closed, but Po called ahead so he could be there privately. Everyone in the village knew The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were together, but if the villagers found out about this- rumors would spread like wildfire, and that fire would reach the palace gates by morning.

An older rabbit woman with thick glasses stood behind the counter, greeting Po formally as admiring villagers do.

"Good evening Dragon Warrior, are you ready to make your purchase?"  
The old woman was frail, yet excited.

It's not everyday the Dragon Warrior buys a wedding ring in your shop.

"Yes, I'm ready, did you have it sized? It's ready like you said?" Po was excited, nervous, paranoid, but mostly happy. He loved Tigress, and with this ring...

"It is ready my warrior! Come see, see here!"  
The woman held out a bamboo box- maybe 5 inches square.

Inside, was a white, woven fabric cushion, bearing a flawless three diamond set ring, with white gold band. Po didn't know why, but he preferred things in sets of three.

1 diamond for Ti.  
1 diamond to be certain.  
And 1 more diamond because she's worth it.

Tigress was not a woman who would wear a ring as priceless and meaningful as this on her fist, so Po had acquired a matching linkage- now the ring could be worn around the neck. Where it would be safe, and close to her heart.

Po paid the woman, and left with the box in an old Kung Fu bag he had from past shopping excursions,

He didn't forget to buy Tigress more of that soap.

By the time Po had returned from his secret pick-up, Monkey and Mantis had arrived back from there mudding experience.

"Po! There you are! Where did you go?" Monkey yelled to Po.

"I had to buy some soaps!" Not entirely untrue.

"Cool Po! Hey, everyone else said they ate in the village, and so did Mantis and I, so you don't have to make us dinner alright? Goodnight Po."

Monkey looked calm and warm, even though he was standing in a field of white fluffy crystals. His trip did wonders for his mentality- happy he was. Not smiling, but in that moment, Monkey seemed like a man who you could trust with anything.

He scampered off quickly then- back to the barracks where he would sleep peacefully.

Po walked slowly up to his private residence with a tigress deep in meditation, trying to pull logic from that strange book.

After being with Tigress for months now, and losing weight to boot, Po had no problems sneaking around. He placed the soaps Inside a cupboard, prepared Tigress some tofu and tea, leaving it on the table; finally bathing himself and going to sleep.

Tigress exited her meditation trance to find her tea and tofu, she ate lightly, drank, and fell asleep with her bridegroom soon to be, a single room away.

LATER

Everyone awoke the next day well rested and ready for training. Po prepared everyone bean buns and tofu, which was eaten and greatly appreciated.

"Now I need to try out my new knowledge." Thought Tigress.  
Everyone had left the kitchen now, and were in the training hall; Po was cleaning.

Smack. Right on his ass. An ass more muscular then Tigress had anticipated.

"What the?" Po turned violently around, dropping a plate into the sink hard. It broke. If the look on his face was translated into words-'it would say this:

"Who the hell are you? Where's Ti?"  
What Po said was pretty similar.  
"Ti, what's gotten into you?"  
Tigress was lost. Not the reaction the book said would happen.

_A brief smack on the cheeks will put pep in her step, and inform her that you are satisfied with her latest workings, and more importantly- are now in a playful mood as a result. Well done! Keep it up honey!_

Tigress didn't know this, but she read this quip out loud in the kitchen, when she only meant to think it. Po heard her.

"Oooooookay, I'll see you in the training hall." Po was worried, what she just said was very strange- and rehearsed. Huh.

Po had witnessed Tigress do other strange things, such as her infatuation with the midnight stranger- but quoting an unknown source as logic for her doings, that was a new level of weird.

Training was awkward, as was the rest of the day between Po and Tigress.

They avoided eye contact, Po would glance at Tigress, seeing that she was acting strange, not like before- but a new level of seclusion.  
It was visible that she wanted to be alone, to think, as she trained.

Ten minutes or so later, the wooden warriors were entirely destroyed.  
Tigress did this when she was experiencing anything remotely related to emotions.

"What's wrong with Tigress?" Viper asked shyly.

"She's been acting a little weird lately- Po, do you know? You live with her!" Said Mantis in a loud and less than concerned tone.

"Honestly, she just needs some time, I think." Said Po, unsure what exactly his love needed.

"I'll talk to her in a little while Po, alright?" Said Viper, practically volunteering to walk into tigers den.

They had all been standing together, watching Tigress leave the training hall, headed toward the hall of heroes. She looked so confused. Lost.

After dinner, tigress sat at the pool of sacred tears, trying to figure out what happened, and also, read the next chapter in her self-help book.

Did you like it! Next chapter's REALLY crazy.

Don't forget to RR, I read and interpret all comments, suggestions, and reviews, so don't be shy!

NEW chapter everyday!

-Regis


	6. Chapter 2

Hello all! The next installment of 'Why Not?'

I had a question (PM) regarding the titles meaning- and you'll be told in good time... Just like the first chapter says, "we'll get back to this moment..."

This chapter is juicy, and the juice will keep coming until the end! The juicy, juicy, end ;)

ALSO IMPORTANT- could the user "tigressxpo love" set up an account! Making this account for me was an AMAZING decision, and what has anyone got to lose doing it? So make an account! Please! Do it for your old pal Regis...

Enjoy! Don't forget to RR

-Regis

The walk to the pool of sacred tears was short and simple on any normal warm summers day, but this was winter. The steps of the training hall were slick, making Tigress extend her claws to grip the stone surface more effectively. It was not snowing, in fact, snow had been partially melting by the hot sun that day. Leaving only a crunchy top layer of frost, with soft, plush, cold crystals below.  
Each step the adored and feared tiger took was returned with a slight crunch and crackle from the white ground covering.  
The steps up to the pool were equally slippery as the training halls, Tigress slipped once, partially falling but catching herself before her face's painful meeting with rock.  
Tigress' self-help book fell from the waistband of her black pants, getting a light coating of snow.

"Come on Ti..." She thought to herself.  
Tigress had been off center for a while now, the disappointing result of the first chapters attempt made her feel like a failure. Not a total loss though.

"Good thing this book has a lot more chapter." As these words slipped from her cold black lips, a mushroom cloud of condensation formed beside her muzzle.

Tigress reached the pool now, it being frozen over and all, not making it the easiest thing to find anymore. But tigress sat regardlessly on a small rock. Opening her book slowly and reading:

_Chapters 2: unnecessary touching, is it?_

_Your wife may act like your touching her too much at first, but she likes this. Attention is key son, just walk up behind the girl, wrap your arms around her waist, rest you head near hers and sway your hips as you talk sweetly to the woman. She'll like it every time! Maybe even come back for more!_

"More? More of what? Hips? Sex?" Tigress looked at her waist. "Can I even do that?"

The master's face was riddled with amazement, looking like a child meeting her icon. She had lived everyday of her life with that body, and never before had she considered it to be something with 'hips' that can move.

Tigress stood up, dropping the book in some tall grass and snow where it was out of sight- now standing, swaying her hips slightly when she did so.

"This is wrong- I think I'm doing something wrong."

Tigress looked at he tail and bum, "Now I see what it means."

Her face was that of pleasure, she looked damn good. No one in China could call her a man with sex appeal like that.

"I could talk my way into Po's heart- or even the throne of China like this!"

Tigress new her body was a weapon of justice- but her ass and that tail, weapon of love. Nothing Po had could fight that.

Little did Tigress know, she had been watched for the past minute.

"What are you doing?" It was Viper.

Tigress put her hands behind her back and tried to think of something- sadly the truth came first.

Tigress felt like she was a teenager again, being seen shopping for training garments and anti-hormonal medicinal tea. Simply put: embarrassed.

"I'm trying something new."

"What, are you trying to be exactly?"

"Not to be someone- to do something... I want to give something to Po, impress him! I can't figure anything out." Said Tigress sounding caught.

"So your dancing? In the snow?"

"Trying something new!"  
Tigress was mad now, Viper saw this, and started away.

"Just don't hurt yourself." Viper said chuckling. Although, Tigress looked pretty good when she got going like that...

**The Attempt**

Tigress went back to the training hall, only to see Po meditating, he wasn't in a trance yet, so she decided now was the time.

Leaving her book near the door, Tigress walked up to Po, stepping one foot in front of the other with her hips swaying and her tail swaying reverse her hips. Very sexy. Walking directly at the panda.

Po opened his eyes and saw this. Being Po, he stared without even trying to cover it up. Without even realizing it really. his mouth was open slightly, not drooling, but open. Only when Tigress was inches from Po's face did he move.

Tigress lifted his head up, grabbing Po's chin with two of her digits, she looked down at him sweetly.

He stood up then, speaking through an amazed stutter.

"Taa Taa Tigress... ummmm." He was speechless. Purrrrfectly speechless.

Tigress' mind was moving quickly, like a busy harbor. "Why is he not talking, did I look good? Or was it REALLY bad?" She thought.

But no matter, she would see this plan through.

Tigress grabbed Po's left paw with her right, spinning herself around- wrapping his paw over her shoulder, and hanging it on her chest.

She swayed gently, wrapping her tail around one of his legs loosely, the end still moving slightly as if it were curious.

"How's my man today?" She breathed out then- letting the noise of a tired sigh grace Po's ears. Her eyes were closed, relying only on his touch and verbal reactions.

"I'm doing better now..." He said with a smile. Po never asked for much, but what ever he asked for, from now on, it would be this.

But not right now. Po was nervous. He had a wedding ring to hide; spending time with Tigress, he'd slip for sure.

"Just another few days, a few more days until the winter festival." That's when he'd propose mate-ship with the love of his live.

"Sorry Ti, I'm really busy right now so can we talk later?" Po knew these words would sting.

Those simple words stung like a whip.  
Tigress opened her eyes then, frowning slightly and looking down to the ground, unwrapping her tail from his leg in the process.

Tigress felt hurt, she could have sworn she did the walk right.

She left the hall without saying a word, even though she was very upset.

Good thing her and Po didn't share a bed- because if they did, he wouldn't be sleeping in it tonight.

**With Viper**

"What a mystery Tigress is." Viper said as she slithered through the barrack hallway to her room.

Crane had been planning something romantic for her, or at least he was supposed to, right then, Crane seemed to be asleep in his room, lights off, no noise.

Realistically through, Crane was deep in thought.

"What am I going to do for her! I'm no good at setting up romantic things..."  
The master of crane style kung fu had an idea then.

"I'll ask Po! Viper compared me to Po anyway, so why don't I try and do that!"

Crane was smiling, lightly, feeling happy and calmer now the he had some sort of plan.

I'll ask Po in a few days I suppose- don't want to rush..."

And with that, Crane slept, leaving only one master still awake, tigress. She was thinking:

"I need to keep reading..."

A/N

yeah you do! Keep reading 'Why Not?'  
So, what did you think?  
We're in some real juicy territory- and with my mindset, it's going to stay juicy for a while longer. End juicy too ;)

Don't forget to RR, I read all comments, and suggestions, so don't be shy!

NEW chapter everyday!

(I know it wasn't Crane x Viper, but hey- I don't have a SINGLE comment saying they support that coupe over Tigress x Po.)  
Although the story is predominately TiPo, Viper x Crane get their chapter(s) too... Promise!

-Regis


	7. Chapter 3

The next installment of 'Why Not?'  
NOTE: this chapter includes the first of two explanations concerning the title.

NOTE #2: I left that A/N about Crane X Viper just because I messed up and didn't do every-other chapter like I said. Sadly, I won't be doing every other chapter at all. but they will still get dedicated moments and chapters- my soft spot is for happy couples, and I will leave NO ONE unhappy. The show must go on!

Like I said, it's juicy here. It'll keep getting juicier as well!

Don't forget to RR

-Regis

Tigress wanted to keep trying with her readings.

"I can't believe Po keeps pushing me away! What am I doing wrong?"

Tigress was so upset with Po's responses, and his distance from her-

"He's not responding to physical advances. Why not?"

The tiger master's night was full of these self-doubts and questions. Her sleep was spotty, waking up every hour due to plain high stress.

Tigress awoke from her nights sleep, if it could be call that. She was groggy, not wanting to get up at first. But this woman was motivated by the Winter Festival.

"I can't let my, our, problem interfere with the festival, I couldn't have a good time with Po if I still feel so trapped."

There would be a deadline for her workings, the Festival would signify the end. It being a few days away, she had to work fast.

Tigress cleared a space in the common room of their private residence, laying out bamboo mats for stretching and meditation- she had studied diagrams in her book pertaining to group exercises, referred to as, 'togetherness treats!"

_Chapter 3: togetherness Treats!"_

_Get close to the one you love, and expand as well as contract your muscles with them! Enjoy each others bodies as you stand close together, her in your arms! Let your bodies become one- and elicit a satisfied moan from you honey (that's how you know your doing it right!)._

The book made perfect sense here.

"Exactly what I want, what I need, just to be close to him, enjoy some private time!"  
Tigress knew this chapter would be the end of it. It would work!

Po would enjoy it too- he preferred stretching and gentle movements over the hard training Shifu would dish out.

"Of course, I could still use chapter 2 some other time... When I need it."

Tigress was approaching the dirty and lustful corner of her mind when she snapped herself back to reality.

"Po! Po wake up! I have a surprise for you!"  
Tigress sounded so sweet at this time of morning, so calm- riding the wave of relief that swept through her, knowing this was the end of her problems.

Any hint of sleep deprivation was gone now, in fact, tigress was purring lightly- so happy with the success she didn't quite have.

Po emerged from his chamber in the same, tight, revealing, white silk shorts he wore every night.  
Tigress had only ever seen them once before, but the view for her right then was amazing! Especially in the morning...

"Hey Ti, what did you need?" Po felt so drowsy, but if Tigress needed something- he could spring into action at any time of day. The gong hadn't rung yet.

"I set out some mats for stretching, I was curious if.. If.. if you wanted to stretch with me?" She sounded curious. Her arms behind her back, bobbing on the pads of he paws.

Tigress stretched every morning, but she never asked Po to stretch with her. Nor did she stretch in the common room.

Po was thinking, "is Tigress purring? That's unusual..."  
How could he say no to her now, she was happy, he wouldn't deny that.

"Sure Ti, anything for you."

Po moved his arms forward and back slowly, limbering up for moves he probably couldn't do anywhere near his girl's accuracy.

"So come stand over here." Po was pulled by his right paw onto the mat, with Tigress now standing immediately in front of him, pressing up against his body.

"I learned some new moves and I want to try them out, but they need two people- so are you ready?"

"I'm ready to feel the thunder!" Po said half sarcastically, knowing he would likely get hurt earlier then normal today.

"So the first one goes like this..." Tigress reached forward, grabbing the small of Po's back, leaning him into a dip- keeping her back perfectly straight.

"Oh, this isn't so bad." Po felt good, the light stretching of his upper body and the contraction of his spine.

"And the next goes like this." Tigress leaned back now, allowing Po to grasp the small of her back as she herself was leaned downward.  
Her hips pressing up against Po's shorts as she bent forward.

"So how do you like it?" Tigress spoke softly- hinting a connotation that the word 'it' had a meaning other then stretching.

Tigress lightly pressed her womanhood up against Po's manhood.

"This is great! I feel really relaxed and limber!" Po was sincere when he said this. Never picking up on the dual meaning. Or the light pressing.

Tigress looked straight into Po's jade green eyes- hoping again for a passionate kiss just like the one that brought them together, she couldn't remember a single kiss after that night.

Po was looking back into Tigress' eyes, so beautifully bright and happy. He didn't want to lose that happiness and longing in her eye, Po couldn't remember a moment so perfect since that night he told her he loved her.

"I want this moment to last forever." Po let these words meander off his tongue. Knowing that Tigress felt the same way.

"I love you Po." Tigress was purring louder now, it felt so right to have their bodies pressed together, looking into each others eyes, sharing their feelings.

The sun was rising over the mountainous slopes, just enough light streamed in through the waxy paper walls to fill the room with a rejuvenating warmth. The coldness of winter was nowhere to be seen in that room.

Po's large paws were on the small of Tigress' back, holding her up in this romantic dip. Tigress' paws were around Po's neck, her digits intertwined, holding herself up lightly.

Po moved in slowly, feeling so focused and alive. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her and feel close to her.

Tigress was bursting with bliss. Everything she had wanted was coming true,  
_"This moment will open the door to what I, we, need."_  
Tigress had read the next few chapters already, knowing what they said. They opened up a whole new world of interesting things for her and for him.

Po was still moving in, Tigress now also moving forward, their eyes closed slowly and coming closer and closer...

GONG.

the gong rung, meaning the beginning of the day for villagers and warriors alike.

Both Po and Tigress opened their eyes at this, halting their kiss.  
"Sigh" they both allowed one of these.  
Tigress directed her gaze at the ceiling, Po directed his gaze at the floor.  
Their moment was ruined.

Po straightened up Tigress, the dip now ending.

"Sorry Ti... It's.."  
"Po, don't worry, I tried." Tigress took two slow steps forward, closer to Po. She grab his paw and placed it on her shoulder. Po completed this action himself, knowing Tigress felt let down.

"..." Po looked at Tigress  
"..." Tigress looked at Po

They both had a silent, wordless conversation. The moment was gone, the purring had stopped. They both regretted that damn gong.

"This is great Ti, but I need to go make everyone breakfast." Po grabbed Tigress again, keeping his paw on her shoulder, and placing the other one on her chin. Hold inner head up, lifting her.

He looked hurt and upset, so did Tigress.

Even as he walked away, out onto the cold courtyard snowfall, he never stopped looking back at her.

She never stopped looking at him either.

"I need inspiration! Something to really say sorry to her! Every moment she had spent doing things for me, I said NO, or it was ruined!" Thought Po.

He entered the kitchen, putting on his apron, getting ready to cook, still feeling troubled and down.  
Until Po noticed someone sitting at the table in his kitchen.

AN

so what did you think?  
I leave you tonight with a slight cliffhanger. (Although you probably know who's in the kitchen)

Was it juicy?  
If you want something special to happen, comment, review, or suggest! I read all of them so don't be shy!

don't forget to RR

NEW chapter every day!

-Regis


	8. It's a Date!

The next installment of 'Why Not?'

Tonight, a wok falls down, a conversation occurs, a bird is late, and a panda yells.  
True story.  
This chapter picks up immediately where the last one left off. No gaps.

response to comment suggestion: (you know who you are) don't worry, the mature stuff will come in time, but now, is not that time... Or is it? ;)

Don't forget to RR

-Regis

"Hey Po, can I talk to you?"

His voice sounded tired and hoarse, he hadn't experienced a good nights sleep at all.

"Sure Crane... Why are you up so early?" Po sounded sad still, but his voice was alternating to concern and friendly compassion.  
The panda's head was tilted slightly to the left, he was rubbing his paw on his neck as he spoke.

"It's just that..."

CRASH

"Sorry Crane! I dropped the wok." Po laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Starring back at Crane though, he could see that from the Avian's perspective- nothing was funny.

Po thought, _"Crane's trying to tell me something serious- I need to pull myself together! Just because this morning went poorly doesn't mean I can't listen to him!"_

"Well, anyway- it's just that, your a romantic guy right Po?" Crane said questioningly.

"Now that's funny..."

"What was that Po?"

"Aaahhhh nothing Crane, just thinking out loud!"

Po felt like rubbish after his and Tigress' moment was ruined not an hour ago. So is he romantic? Usually. But now, no.  
Po wanted to help anyway- he had a good overall record, right?

"Po!" Crane sounded urgent, trying to snap Po out of whatever he was mixed into. This conversation can't trail off into the meal, where everyone else would be around to listen.

"Yea Crane, I guess..." Po didn't sound convinced in his own abilities.  
Luckily, Crane was so deep in trouble he didn't notice Po's tone.

"Po, I need some advice. You know, romantic advice."  
Crane was opening up now, Po was hearing the problem. Now for the root.

"Why, if you don't mind my asking, do you need romantic advice Crane?"

"Po, when those dancers came to the village, Viper and I had a great thing going. But now..."

Crane stopped, what could he say? _Viper compares me to you, so I need your help to be better. I wouldn't say that!_

Po himself was struggling with this topic. At the mention of Song, his stomach flipped and his heart best faster. She, brought them together in a way- but if she came back- especially now- things could fall apart.

Crane continued, feeling his throat dry and his air passage constrict slightly.

"Viper needs me to be more romantic, and I don't know what to do! You do romantic things for Tigress all the time! So.. Could you give me some advice?"

Crane sounded slightly desperate. He was looking at the floor as if the wooden boards were the most interesting thing in the room.  
Po was cooking while speaking to Crane, heating up the oven, washing his hands, etc.

"You know Crane, one of the first things I did for Tigress, was cook her a meal. Not like I'm doing now, for everyone, but a private one- a date!"

Po was smiling now, leaning against the stove he was cooking on, throwing his tongs up into the air and catching them, at times stirring what he had in the wok, or checking on the bean buns.

"It was a very special night for us Crane, you couldn't go wrong doing it with Viper."

Po was so happy on that first date, it was everything he had worked for- at that moment In time, everything was right. Tigress had a great time too, she loved it!

"Yeah Po, just one problem- I'm not really a good cook."

Crane wasn't a bad cook, but a two person meal isn't difficult.

"Don't worry buddy, just do something simple, it's the thought that counts!"

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks Po, I'll get something together and we'll have that date tonight!"

Crane started to exit the kitchen, and meet with everyone else in the courtyard.

"Don't forget, romantic!" Po said in a fun loving tone, knowing that it would be a special date for those two, just as it was for him.

"Thanks Po." Crane said silently as he walked out of the kitchen.

**WITH CRANE**

"So I need to cook, set up a place to have this date, buy supplies, that's not to bad."  
Crane sounded happy with his decision to ask Po. After all, he did get a really good idea as to what he'd be doing.

"This is going to be perfect!" Crane walked out now, seeing everyone standing in a line as they did every morning before breakfast-

Tigress was telling everyone what they would be doing that day for training.

Crane approached from the palace, facing the masters.

"Crane, where were you this morning, you were not at the barracks to greet me."  
Said Tigress in a sadder then usual tone.

Since Shifu was away for the Kung fu masters winter feast, Tigress had taken the role of grandmaster.  
Technically, the role is supposed to go to Po, being the dragon warrior- which is highest ranking.  
But realistically, Shifu would not turn his palace over to that panda. Even if he had been with his daughter for two months, and changing for the better.

The private house was enough for Shifu's mind to handle.

"Sorry Tigress, I was just helping Po out." Said Crane, not lying, but not giving away information either.

"Po didn't say anything about needing help this morning." Said Tigress, catching on quickly to Crane's white lie.

"Well, I..."

"Just get in line" said Tigress now sounding annoyed.

Crane got in line with all the others, and Tigress lead everyone in for their breakfast.

**WITH PO**

"I can't believe Crane would ask me for advice- he's not a fool."  
Said Po to himself as he pulled bean buns out of the oven, placing them two at a time on a cooling rack.

"Plus, I still need to do something for.. THAT'S IT!"  
Po screamed those last two words.

"I have it! I know what I'm going to do now! A dinner! I'll make a date out of it! Some private time to really say _I'm sorry Ti for being so distant, but it's only because I plan on proposing to you tomorrow night_."

"Po! Po! What's wrong we all heard you yelling, what's wrong?" Said Viper as she slithered ahead of everyone else out of sheer curiosity.

What was really going through her mind when Po yelled was, _what's happening! Maybe it had something to do with what crane said to Po! I need to find out!_

Po spun around quickly, nearly falling on the floor In the process. He didn't expect everyone to come inside for another few minutes.

"Oh nothing's wrong Viper, I just, ahhhh, thought of something important that's a secret."  
A good way to end a awkward conversation.

Po smiled nervously, knowing that what he said wasn't enough to satisfy the snake warrior.

Viper had a face that read _tell me the truth_. But just as Po received this sub space frequency, the other 4 warriors walked into the kitchen, taking their seats at the table.  
Viper did the same.

Po dished out a service tray of warm and fresh bean buns, also leaving two tea pots filled with hot water on the table.

Po sat down in his usual seat, not having to tell anyone to dig in, because they did so without needing be told to.

Po's seat was right next to Tigress' at the right end of the table.

Tigress was eating her food quietly, not saying anything to Po. Not really looking at Po. She was upset that he walked away like he did, but then again, Po was equally upset that he had to walk away.

Po saw the sadness in Tigress' body movements, so he did all he could.

Po reached his left paw out, under the table, touching his woman's thigh lightly, resting it there as a sign that he cared.

It was a wordless "I love you."

But to Tigress, it was a surprise. Total surprise.

Gasp! Tigress shot up like a bullet, shaking and moving the entire table in the process. So surprised at what just happened.

Po of course retreated his paw back to his lap.

"Tigress, what's wrong!" Everyone said this at the same time. Unsure if they wanted to hear the response at all.

"The.. The.. Tea is hot! Be careful!" She said quickly as she sat back down, moving her tea away from her.

"You don't have any tea." Said Mantis, ruling out her lie.

"I stepped on her tail, don't worry guys, no problem here."

Said Po, feeling obligated to chime in and fix his mistake. Was it a mistake?

Everyone continued eating silently, throughout training that day, everyone trained silently as well.

But in the minds of two male kung fu masters, a marvelous date was being planned.

And in the minds of two female kung fu masters, high expectations were being set for their men to meet.

One avian had to plan a fabulously romantic event.  
And one panda had to hurry up and touch his woman already.

AN

so what did you think?  
Remember to leave a comment, I read all suggestions, tips, or corrections, so don't be shy!

Don't forget to RR

-Regis


	9. Crane's Date

Next installment of 'Why Not?'  
This is Crane X Viper.  
Next chapter is TiPo.

Don't forget to RR

-Regis

Training ended just after midday as normal, leaving everyone to their free time, and more specifically- two male warriors were given the time and means to set up the romantic dates they so desperately needed.

The furious five and the dragon warrior were exiting the hall of heroes, when Crane approached Viper with a question.

"Hey Viper, if I said I had something planned for us later, would you say you would come?"

Crane had the face of a salesman, not yet romantic- but fairly cute.

Viper covered her mouth, using her tail as a shield.

"Of coarse I would go to this... what is this exactly?"

Vipers voice shifted from flattered and amused to slow and sweet like honey, she batted her eyes lightly, giggling to.

"If you want to know what it is, then you should come. Be... surprised."

Crane knew Viper liked surprises, and the wonder of what he was doing would drive her insane all day. Perfect.

"So it's a surprise then?"

"A surprise just for you, and only you."

Now Crane was picking up on the romanticism. Flirting, banter, surprises.

_Wow, what a gentleman crane turned out to be. He's being so cute with me!_

Viper was getting just what she wanted.  
But not enough to satisfy.  
Enough to tantalize.

Crane continued walking, past Po and Tigress, who had also stopped to have a small conversation.

_So, where am I going to have this date... I need to think of somewhere within the palace._

Crane was walking down the thousand steps as he thought to himself.

"I think I'll have it in the kitchen, where there's all the cooking equipment, now I just need to get Monkey and Mantis out of there during dinner."

Crane had been speaking to himself, something he tended to do from time to time, but for no particular reason.

The steps were icy, and the snow was beginning to build up.

This day and the next, that was all that stood between the village and the winter festival.

Some villagers were roaming around, making various last minute purchases.

_So lets see here, I'll need flowers, ingredients to make Viper's favorite foods..._

Crane was enjoying his shopping experience, picking out things he though Viper would like.

For a meal,  
Crane was going to make his woman a lo mein noodle dish with carrots, onion, peppers, and some chive.  
On the side, Crane had purchased the ingredients for egg rolls and dumplings, as well as fresh bread and light salads.  
For desert, Crane had purchased chocolate and mint, maybe he'd make cookies. Really. Though, Crane hoped all he would need for desert was whipped cream.

What a devious mind.

Crane placed all of his wares into a bag he had brought done with him, and began his ascent back up the steps, to the kitchen. Where he would begin setting up.

_I want to serve dinner in a little while, so once I'm done cooking i'll call for her._

Thought Crane, now feeling extremely confident in the success of his date.

Crane walked into the kitchen of the palace, leaving his supplies on the table, going then to handle the other two male warriors.

"Hey Monkey! Mantis! You two got a minute?"  
The two warriors stood up, walking slowly over to where Crane was standing.  
They were in the training hall, Monkey and Mantis doing a little sparring in their free time, just to see who was stronger.

Only one of the two fireplaces was lit inside the training hall.

"Guys, I need the kitchen tonight for dinner, so here's some yuen."

Crane handed the two a small pouch of maybe 7 or 12 yuen.

"Take this down to Mr. Ping's and get yourselves some dinner. My treat ok?"

"Sure Crane, thanks!"

The two turned around, heading back to their sparring, when crane said:

"No disturbances guys! Kitchen is off limits all night!"

"Yeah, alright Crane. Whatever you say." Said Mantis in return.

With that settled, Crane returned to the kitchen to begin cooking.

The first thing he made were the mint chocolate cookies, because they would be eaten last, and would not spoil at room temperature.

The stove was opened, and the smell of chocolate filled the room.  
One thing Crane had learned himself was that a room should smell nice. So he had something special to handle that.

Crane began to make the Lo mein. Po had pre made some noodles for the avian, since making noodles was not something an inexperienced person could do. Especially a bird. (No offense to Mr. Ping)

The noodles cooked nicely with the ingredients Crane had used, he tasted it.

"This is pretty good."  
Po could do better, but it's the thought that counts.

Crane fried the won ton for the egg rolls, steamed the dumplings, and finally tossed the salad.

The table was set while Crane was baking the cookies.  
He had placed a small square table cloth sideways on the long rectangular table. The centerpiece was composed of yellow flowers, Crane was unsure what they were, but they grew from the snow in the courtyard.

He scattered flower petals in various places, using fruity scents to fill the air.  
Th cookies were on a spiraling tower, so Viper could see them. He didn't burn a single one.

Crane brought the food over to the table on a cart, covered to preserve heat, and left to fetch Viper.

He arrived inside the barracks, standing outside of her door, knocking softly.

"Malady, your suiter calls for you."  
Crane read that in a book somewhere.

"Coming Crane!"

Viper opened the door, fresh flowers on her head and a new color of matching lip stick.

"Don't you look fabulous." Said Crane, admiring her exotic colors.

He was smiling, everything was going so smoothly. Nothing would go wrong, not from here on.

"Hello Crane, are you ready?"

He was ready alright.  
"Yes Viper, everything is set to perfection."

Crane winked at viper politely, she blushed, covering her smile with her tail.

The two walked across the courtyard, Crane holding the door for Viper as they both entered the kitchen.

Gasp!  
"Crane, this place looks amazing! Look at the table, you set it so nicely."

Viper smelt the fruity acids in the air, seeing the desert cookies on there spiraling tower.

Crane walked over to the table, pulling out Vipers seat so she could sit.

He served her the food, which she greatly enjoyed, every coarse was a new level of flavor. It all went together well.  
She'd tasted better food, but the fact that Crane had cooked it made it taste all the better.

Crane then served Viper the cookies, which she greatly enjoyed. The chocolate pleasing her womanly taste buds, and the mint cleansing her palate.

Crane was watching Viper lick her lips after finishing a cookie, to him, she was moving in slow motion.  
Beautifully moving- her soft lip being compressed by her tongue, and then released again as it passed by.

Crane couldn't contain himself, he lunged across the table, kissing Viper so passionately, long and drawn out.  
If it weren't for the need to breathe, the kiss would have lasted for centuries.

He could taste the mint on her tongue, and she could smell the citrus juice Crane had been drinking that night.

Viper came around the table, leaving her chair and moving closer to Crane.

She sat on his lap, reaching up and passionately kissing him again.

"Viper, this is so perfect- this is more then what I expected..."

"What?" Viper backed away from Crane's lips.

"What you expected?"

Viper was offended, she whipped crane across the face with her tail.

"A gentleman wouldn't expect anything! Is that why we had this date? So you could try and take advantage of me? Don't you have self control?"

Viper got off of Crane's lap, slithering out of the room, stopping only to grab a few cookies before she left.

"But I do love you!" Crane was to late. She heard him, but it wasn't enough.

The kitchen felt so cold, void of life or happiness.

_I hope Po had a better night then I did._

Crane stood up, he would go and talk to Viper.

6 minutes later

Crane had been smacked again.

He looked off to the side, seeing the lights on in Po's house. Hoping his dinner was still a Success.

AN

What did you think?  
Next chapter is Po's date.

I read all comments and suggestions so don't be shy!

Don't forget to RR

NEW chapter everyday!

-Regis.


	10. Po's Date

Next installment of Why Not?  
NEW chapter everyday!

Don't forget to RR

-Regis

Training ended just after midday as normal, leaving everyone to their free time, and more specifically- two male warriors were given the time and means to set up the romantic dates they so desperately needed.

The furious five and the dragon warrior were exiting the hall of heroes, when Po approached Tigress casually to tell her something.

"Hey Ti, can I talk to you?"

"Of coarse Po, what is it?"  
Tigress was sincere, and also a little down. She had been trying this whole time to impress Po, to show him she loved him back. But now, he had made his first move in months when he put his paw on her leg, and she made a big deal out of it.

_One step forward two steps back._

"I was wondering if you were going anywhere today?"

What kind of question is that, this man of mine...  
Tigress didn't understand the logic behind the question, but whatever was going on- it couldn't hurt.

"No Po, I'm not going anywhere today. I plan to meditate, and get a little reading done if theirs time."

"Alright Tigress, that's good. Later today, I'll need your help with something- so it's good that you'll be around."

_Thank the gods for a little privacy while I read!_

"Alright Po, I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks Ti!"  
Po sounded happy at first, but then realized he had forgotten one last thing, and this last thing was of dire importance in his mind._ How did I forget this?_

"Oh and Tigress, I'm sorry about breakfast this morning, I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me, sorry."

Po walked away now, leaving Tigress with the apologies weight bearing down on her shoulders.

What was she to do? It's not that she didn't want Po to do that, it's that she did want him to do that, but surprise took advantage of her.

"I can't believe he apologized- he did something right, and because of me, he thinks it was wrong..."  
Tigress felt so helpless.  
"I had been trying advances on him- and now that he tried one on me, I force him away!"

"Later when he comes to get me for help, I'll _have_ to correct this."

**WITH PO**

"Ok, so things I need to set up a romantic dinner, let's see..."

Po was entering the village square now where many storefronts and carts were set up, selling winter festival related wares.  
The snow covering was light, but many believed a heavy snow would be arriving in accordance with the festivals beginning.

"I think I'll do something sensual, something to bring us together!" Thought Po, having the best and most practical idea he had had in months.

Po traveled from booth to booth, store to store, and cart to cart, purchasing things like winter flowers, fresh fruits and vegetables, spices and herbs, even a table cloth.

Po had a grand vision in his mind of what he wanted that night to look like, and nothing could challenge the dream Po had stored up in his mind.

"Tonight's going to be perfect, finally a way to connect with her, to show her I really do care, mostly to say I'm sorry about pushing her away so much."

Po was saddened at the though of this, he was so worried about slipping; revealing his intention to propose that he literally avoided her.

"We're coming in on it now though- the home stretch!"  
Po kicked the air in front of him, taking a pose like he was preparing for a battle.

**WITH TIGRESS**

Po had been gone for a few minutes now, she watched him walk through the palace gates, descending the first few steps until he was out of sight.  
Crane and Viper had parted ways from their conversation a short while ago. Crane had headed out the gate, and Viper was in the barracks.

_Po shouldn't be back for at least a half hour, so I think I'll catch up on my reading- have something new to dish out on Po tonight, hopefully special._

Tigress entered the barracks, traveling to not her room, but to Po's room.  
_He'd never guess I'd have something of mine hidden in here._

Yes, you read correctly. All along- Tigress had been hiding her self help book in Po's room.

She reached up, elongating her feline body. Tigress was standing on Po's bed, in order to be closer to the ceiling.

The book sat carefully placed on top of a wooden beam, that beam was wide enough to conceal the books width, and tall enough to conceal the books height.  
Tigress had thought of putting the book in her room, but if someone found it...

She could claim it wasn't hers, that it was written for males, but the odds would be stacked against her. Everyone would see she was surprised and nervous- the jig would be up.

But in Po's room, they'd believe it was his for sure if someone found it. Po would react poorly, being nervous and dumbfounded. Tigress would be the last suspect. Po would likely try and pin it on Crane or someone else.

She grabbed the book, shuffling it to one side so that it would fall off the beam, and land in her paws.

_Just a little more..._

The book inched to the right, slowly beginning to tilt...

Butterfingers.

The book slipped through Tigress' digits, and without her claws elongated, she wouldn't be able to grab it in time.

Watching it fall felt like slow motion to her, she knew Viper would here the crash, and be over here instantly.

Tigress had to think of a plan, fast.

The book moved closer and closer to the floor, its covers spreading open and the pages flopping about.

Finally, the torture was over, the book hit the floor with a loud thump. Its covers spread open, facing up, with the poor, innocent, off white pages kissing the floor.

Tigress bent down quickly, grabbing the book and some of Po's belongings.  
In a flash, she lightly placed one of Po's things on the floor. Ironically, it was the Tigress action figure.

She didn't stop to look at it, but it was cute he kept this, even after they were friends.

Tigress leapt out of the room, crouching down, and springing up, forcing Po's balcony door open, as she flew out to the garden below.

The door to Po's room opened slowly.

"Tigress! What are you doing over there! Po would flip out if he knew about this!"

The tiger master was standing below Po's balcony with her eyes clenched shut, the book was placed vertically in her waistband, and her paw was pressed heavily over her mouth, trying desperately to keep quiet.

_How did she know it was me?_

Viper slithered across Po's floor, picking up the Tigress action figure, and putting it where it belonged. She then continued over to the balcony. To confront the culprit.

Viper reached out, closing the balcony door, cursing the wind.

"Good thing Po will never know you fell on the floor Tigress, he'd go crazy."

Viper continued out of Po's room, closing the door behind her, as she returned back to her room.

_Viper was talking to my action figure? Now that's messed up._

Tigress had thought she was caught, instead, it was a toy version of her. So strange.

She walked on, following the slick garden path around to the front of the barracks.

Inside the palace, adjacent Shifu's bed chamber, was a separate room. It could be converted to a guest room but was usually set up as an office, as it was now.

Tigress walked inside, moving the wooden privacy shade to its original closed pose.

_No one will suspect I'm in here._

Tigress sat down at the grand masters desk, it seemed to hold its own sort of power and prowess. Just the desk.

Tigress hoped to one day have a desk like this, with students of her own. Maybe even _cubs_ of her own.

Tigress leaned back in Shifu's chair. Placed her feet on the desk and read.

_Physical Love: When, Why, Where._

Physical! A word tigress truly needed to see, plus love. This combination seemed to perfectly describe the solution to her problems.

_Sometimes when push comes to shove, you need to lay down and just have fun! There's never been a more private moment in a couples life- other then this! Love making is simply that, you MAKE LOVE. a physical and tangible incarnation of feelings! A fun one at that!  
Do it when your alone and have an hour or two, night time is best.  
Do it because you BOTH want to, do it because you truly are in love- and your not just ditzing around with your secretary.  
Do it when things feel romantic. You'll know when!_

Tigress looked expressionless, her face lite up with a happy glow not many had seen before.

"Perfect! Hey look, diagrams..."  
Tigress submerged herself in a word of diagrams. A dirty, dirty, dirty world of diagrams.

**~30 minutes later~**

The top button of Tigress' vest was undone, she was panting like a mad woman. Squirming every five seconds. Her hips bucked madly on occasion.

She threw the book down on the desk, clenched her eyes closed, and tried to suppress her self.

"Dear gods..."

She was going crazy. Those diagrams were a fill in the blanks moment. Me when she did, she couldn't help but go a little feral.

She held her head straight up in the air, taking he refer from the desk. She looked down now at its wooden surface, raking her claws through her head's fur and over her ears.

"I think..."

It hurt her to think this, but it would have to be done...

"I think I need to talk to Viper."

Tigress grabbed the book, holding the few pages with diagrams in her paw, she tore slowly, removing them from the binding.  
Viper would have to see these herself.

Tigress stood up, fidgeting with the top button of her vest, trying to redo it.

She walks out of the office, closing the shade behind her, and moving briskly out of the hall of heroes and off to the barracks...

To be continued...

AN

so what did you think?

This chapter was super long, so I broke it into two parts!  
Merry... Happy... Enjoy your... (Whatever you do)

Love you all! This was steamy wasn't it?

Don't forget to RR

NEW chapter everyday

-Regis.


	11. Womanly Advice

The next installment of Why Not?  
SUPER IMPORTANT: the Mature stuff really kicks off in this chapter.  
But fear not, this chapter is just smoke... wait until you see the FIRE.

don't forget to RR

-Regis

Po had ran up the thousand steps, not wanting to be intersected by anyone else who would happen to be walking up or down. His armful of what-not he had with him looked suspicious, and Po couldn't bare to answer questions.

_G. What's that Po?  
P. Oh nothing important.  
G. What is it though? (Proceeds to look)  
P. Nothing I must be going!_

It's that situation Po was hoping to avoid. He shook his head at the thought of such a risky encounter.  
Po was in stealth mode. He placed the large bags he had on the ground, resting them on a cushion of soft snow that would protect anything breakable from the granite steps.

He opened the palace gate slowly, just enough to see inside,

_Alright, the coast is clear!_

Po was just wrapping his digits around the handle's of his bags, when he pulled himself back, closing the gate- all but a small and discrete crack remained to gaze through.

The panda pushed his eye up against this gap, watching as the door to the palace opened up quickly, being slammed behind her as she walked briskly away.  
Without question the hall of heroes had received a brief gust of cold air as that door became ajar, and then closed tightly again.

Her paws left delicate prints in the snow. Surprisingly small as well. Tigress was distracted, or at least had a lot on her mind, because she was completely unaware of her surroundings. On any normal day she'd see the gate open. Sensing the panda behind it, and playing a little cat and mouse with him as she did silly things in the courtyard to get his attention.

Such as dropping something intentionally, and then bending over to pick it up. _Slowly_.  
Or readjusting her chest wrappings, moving her tail flauntingly, things to get Po's attention and make him squirm.

But not today. Tigress continued her extremely brisk walk, seeing that she was headed for the group barracks, Po let out a sigh of relief.

"At least I'll have some privacy in the house for a while."

As the tiger master closed the door behind her, Po in unison opened the gate. With bags in tow, he scampered over to his residence, stopping to playfully write something in the snow.

Po continued then into the house, closing the door lightly behind him as he placed the bags on the floor near the kitchen counter.

The interior of the house was small, nothing particularly special- but it didn't have to be.  
It was more then what the group barracks had to offer.

Upon opening the door, there was a tiled area to prevent any rain or snow from deteriorating the bamboo floors that were in the rest of the house.  
There's a common room, with a small writing desk, chairs, and a sofa, conveniently named the love seat.  
The front wall was adorned with a small kitchen, just big enough for Po to putter around in.  
At the back of the house were two bedrooms, they could be connected easily- and Po would be glad to do this in the future. In fact hopefully tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day before the winter Festival after all, and tomorrow Po could finally give up his foolish avoidance act and propose mate-ship to Tigress.

_I wonder why they call it proposing?_

Po was thinking as he laid out his supplies, first drawing some water that would keep the center piece alive.  
Covering the table with a golden cloth, Po placed the center piece gently on the tables surface. Then laying out the place mats, flatware, stemware, and glassware.

Of coarse, folding two napkins ever so delicately into the shape of a swan.  
It took Po at least a half hour to fold them correctly, cursing each time he made an error.  
Still thinking to himself as he worked.

_Why would it be proposing? It's not really a proposition, especially since when you propose, you should already know the answer._

Po knew the answer he would get, and of the two choices, it was the larger, and more positive word.  
He completed folding the napkins, placing them in the center of each plate.

"Wow, this table looks pretty good, great job Po."  
Said Po to himself, the table did look good, not extravagantly overwhelming, but humbly inviting.

**WITH TIGRESS**

She must have stood outside of Viper's door for at least ten minutes, because in her stillness, the suns position had changed, light now only refracting off her chest rather then glaring in her eyes and gracing her muzzle.

Rather then Tigress knocking or entering under her own power, Viper saw the shadow of a certain master through the waxy paper walls.  
She opened the door.

"Tigress? What are you doing?"  
She was surprised to see that Viper opened the door, because our favorite kung fu warrior was struggling to open it herself.

"I was just... I.. Need your help. With womanly things."

Tigress whispered that word as if it were poisonous, as if it weakened her in some way.

Viper looked on, feeling oddly amazed that Tigress would ask for her help.  
Just coming to the door must have been difficult for her.

Viper realized something.

"Does this have something to do with that time I caught you dancing in the snow?"

Tigress held out her paw to Viper in a suppressive manor, ordering her to back up and quiet down.

Tigress closed the door behind her, and shushed her friend.

"You're talking so loud! Someone could here you!"  
Said Tigress in a true whisper. Looking nervous and paranoid.

Viper rolled her eyes.

"No ones in here except for us Tigress, calm down."

The snake looked now at Tigress' left paw. She was clutching a group of papers.  
This peaked Viper's interest.

"So... What do you need from me that's... Womanly?"

Viper snickered lightly, in complete disarray from the phrase she just spoke.

Tigress wordlessly handed Viper the diagrams she held in her paw, placing them on the floor.  
She said nothing, but her gaze said: _look at this._

Viper's eyes grew wide, and she couldn't help but smile at the ludicrous images placed before her.  
Sexual positions and actions, diagrams...

"Why do you have this?"  
Said Viper, now looking like she was split down the middle of disgusted and curious. She never stopped gawking at them while Tigress spoke.

"I wanted to.."

"YOU wanted to try this? With Po?"  
Tigress needn't finish her statement, Viper had it figured out now.  
_Holy shit what's in Tigress' head?_

"I need your help."  
Said Tigress shyly, avoiding any words that pertained to sex.

"With what? I'm not having sex with..."

"You don't have to have sex with anyone. I just need advice."  
Now it was Tigress who had figured out Viper.

_Gods I hope she'll help me. _  
Tigress was all bunched up inside, unsure what to feel.

"What..."  
Viper swallowed hard.  
"What do you need help with... Specifically?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _  
Thought Viper. Who was fully aware Tigress was about as sexually active as a rock.

"This one first."  
Tigress placed her claw on a certain diagram.  
She laid down then, sprawling out on the floor and kicking her legs up, knowing she was going to get the advice she wanted.

"That looks a little painful..."  
Viper tilted her head to the left, trying to picture how on earth even a snake could do that.

"I think I could do it."  
Said Tigress, sounding shy and confident all in one.

"Don't... Don't you have too many teeth? And your teeth are sharp right?"

Tigress nodded her head.  
"I'd say stay away from that one..."  
Viper pushed it aside.

"What about this one, this one Po would have to do though... Do you think he could?"

_Oh the humanity! What have I gotten myself into._  
Viper felt very uncomfortable.

Tigress was super nervous and embarrassed she had to say these things to Viper, but she didn't know.

"I think Po could do that. Panda's are bears, and I wouldn't expect a bear to be too small."

Viper was getting into it now... Really getting ideas of her own, maybe she could use herself. Not today, though.

**~30 minutes later~ (deja vu?)**

"OH GODS TIGRESS! That would be perfect! Just the picture gets me going!"

Tigress nodded her head and bit her lip hard, trying to hold down a moan.

"I loooooove this one."

"Gods Tigress you're an absolute maniac!"

Viper shuffled through more of the diagrams, laying them out neatly.

The room was a playground of sexuality, it smelt of new experiences and excited females.

On the floor, lay a wide variety of his and hers actions and positions, they were in a specific order, too.

"Tigress if you can get him past this one-"

Viper pointed with her tail to the third diagram

"Then anything is possible from there out."

Tigress walked out of Viper's room looking like a hot mess. The top button of her vest had not been undone, but rather pooped open on its own.

She was beginning to walk into her old room,  
_Maybe in here I could find something to wear that would really wow him.  
Get him- __in the mood__._

Po walked into the barracks hallway now, smelling clean and looking good. He had a confident glow, the same one he had whenever he and Tigress were alone.

_Oh gods.. I smell like..._

"Hi Ti, what's up?"  
Po walked up to her slowly, carrying something behind his back.

"Umm Po, I'm ok. What do you need?"

Tigress couldn't help but picture Po in various positions wearing various amounts of clothing.  
The smell increased greatly.

"Remember? I said I'd come to get you and now's the time."

Po pulled a rose from behind his back, holding it up to Tigress' face. She smelt it, as many do when presented with a flower.

"It's lovely Po, but, what's it for?"

"Our date. I told you I needed you for something, so I put together a little dinner for us, and just us."

_He cooked me dinner? A private dinner date for just us... _  
Tigress was speechless. Po had done things for her before, but this was perfect timing.

"Thank you Po."  
Tigress stepped forward from her old rooms doorway, hugging Po intensely.

Po coughed nearly, seeming to choke on the air.  
His eyelids grew heavy, and his pants grew tight.

"What's that smell..."  
It wasn't really a question, or at least wasn't in the tone of one.

Tigress panicked.  
"What smell?" She said, still hugging Po  
The hug was tight to say the least, so Tigress could feel some light prodding going on.  
She gasped lightly.  
Po drowned his muzzle in Tigress' neck fur, inhaling her womanly scent deeply, escorting the aroma to the core of his being- while certain extremities of his body seemed to prepare for war.

Tigress threw her head back in bliss, this was so unexpected and so marvelous.

Po had just as little sexual experience as she did, and with these new feelings budding up inside him- he lost all control, kissing Tigress' neck and chest wildly.

Mind you the top button of her vest was undone, so Po had no difficulty caressing her soft white chest fur.  
He was the first person to ever touch her there.  
The sex hadn't even begun, nor had the date, and these two amateurs were all worked up already.

"So I guess you wanted to skip straight to desert?"  
A cheesy line Tigress used, that would turn off most people, get her laughter at too. But Po was a cheesy guy, and he ate this up.

"Do you still want to have dinner?"  
Said Po, feeling ashamed in himself for advancing so quickly, but then again, he hadn't stopped touching her yet.

His paws were again going up and down Tigress back, this time reaching their destination, and squeezing her firm ass.

She threw her head back again, forcing her body closer to Po's.  
her breath was sharp and hot, Tigress' chest rising and falling at strange intervals.

She looked at him, massaging his chest with her paws as felines do, speaking:

"Let's wait until after dinner..."

Po kissed her lightly on the lips, nodding, unsure what he was agreeing to exactly.

Tigress backed away, walking into her room- closing the door, never losing eye contact with Po.

AN

THIS ROOM IS REALLY FRIGGIN' STEAMY RIGHT GUYS?  
It seems this date is never gonna happen! But next chapter is the moment!

(It would have been this chapter, but I couldn't let the sexy moment pass now could I?)

So what did you think?  
I read all comments, suggestions, whatever, so don't be shy!

Don't forget to RR

NEW chapter everyday!

-Regis.


	12. Beginning of The End

The next installment of... Ahh you know what it's called!

(I loved your comments on the last chapter everybody- that fire thing was hilarious!)

dont forget to RR

-Regis

Po stood outside of the door Tigress had just walked through. He was blown away at what just happened, what he did, what she did.

"..."  
He had nothing to say, just standing there, his actions had spoken for him.

Just on the other side of the door, sat Tigress. She was leaning against it, in an iron chair exercise position, her eyes were just as big as Po's, and her mouth was just as open.

She slid down, still leaning against the door, allowing her bottom to slowly make contact with the floor.  
Tigress looked down first at the floor, closing her eyes momentarily- before quickly bringing her head up, pressing it against the door.  
Her ears shifted position, having difficulty deciding whether or not to be up or down.

She opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling above, her. Not looking at it though, looking beyond it. Looking to the heavens and thanking the gods that Po was such a willing participant in their first beyond physical encounter.

_I can only dream of what tonight is going to be like. What, now that we've gotten this far in._

Tigress had been frustrated at Po, frustrated because of his incredible distance from her. His utter and complete lack of physical anything with her. But now, something had started in Tigress' heart. Like an engine, revving higher and higher. She would need to shift gear- go up a setting soon- or she'd explode.

Po began to walk away from the closed door, he turned back multiple times, just to look at the spot that it happened in, like a crime scene.  
The number of times Po turned around were uncountable, he nearly stumbled into a wall, or over his own feet on several occasions.

Po walked out into the snowy land scape of the palace courtyard.

_Good thing it's winter._

The cold air assisted Po in relieving his rather large friend of its girth.  
Po stepped into the small residence he had, immediately going to the back most room, the bathing room.

He removed his pants and washed off, cleaning his then ruffled fur and washing away whatever just happened. Down the drain it went, hopefully to be achieved again.

Po's mind was moving quickly, his mind could only be compared to a government at war. People running about, every message and thought of utmost importance- screaming and shouting, crossbow fire!

There was a knock at the door.

**WITH TIGRESS**

She stood up, feeling lofty and high like a medical patient or a balloon.  
Tigress began to stumble back, falling into a cabinet placed near the door.  
She caught herself- then attempting to steady her drunken body.

_I haven't felt this drunk since I was a teenager..._

She hadn't a drop of rice vodka in her small yet strong body, but she continued to stumble and totter about until she reached her old bed.

She sat down on it. Unsure when the last time she had slept in that building was. The room was barren yet clean, like a sanitarium. It lacked the loving touches Po put into the other room.

Her wardrobe was in the same corner as it was when she lived in that room, still full of clothes Tigress rarely wore.

She stood up, shuffling over to the closed cabinet.

Opening it slowly, out popped a variety of colors and fabrics.

Garments from her entire life sprung out at her.  
It was amazing how the door to the wardrobe stayed closed.

There were dresses, vests, under shirts, under wear, some make up that had long since expired, strangely no shoes though.

_What in here looks provoking to Po's, riskier side._

She dug lightly, shuffling through tops and bottoms like files in a cabinet.  
Finally, about half way through, she stumbled on something suitable.

_This could work_.

It was a naval blue cocktail dress, two pieces though, so I suppose that makes it no longer a dress.

It was very old, but never worn.  
Putting on the bottom proved to be quite a challenge at first, forcing Tigress to lie down and shove it up there like a mad woman.  
Packing herself in like crazy.

_Po's going to have to rip this off of me..._  
Tigress laughed, picturing Po tearing off her close seemed so unrealistic.

"It doesn't look to bad."  
The bottoms were best comparable to a mini skirt, going only halfway down the thigh, if that.  
If wasn't wrinkled, to couldn't be! The small rectangle of fabric was stretched so right there's no way a single wrinkle could be seen.  
The top was equally tight, with a tag reading:

_**DO NOT**__ wear chest wrappings or any other garment beneath this one._

"That's strange. I've never seen this tag on any of my vests."

She took off her vest first, it being the top most layer of her upper wardrobe.

Now she was wearing this little piece of nothing concealing her bottom, so small in fact her tail just popped out, not needing a fabric cut out.  
And on top, only her chest wrapping.

"I look like a..."  
Tigress shook her head and ran her claws through her ears, thinking how promiscuous she looked.

Off with the chest wrappings then.  
On more then one occasion, Tigress had been confused for a man, specifically, Tigress had been addressed as a man.  
But without the wrappings, it was much clearer the gender of the master.

Not abnormal, or below average, (as many thought) more or less satisfactory.

The top was a vest as we wore daily, but this one had pointed ends at the front, like blue fangs biting into her legs.  
The top had a collar with high peaking lapels, noting like the 'dinner jacket' look Tigress adorned daily.  
The shoulders were very narrow, wrapping around her neck like a hug, pulling her spine forward and forcing her to stand straight.  
There was nothing covering her back.  
All open air except for the very bottom.  
The sides of the vest were stiff, as to hold up her breast and keep them inside I suppose.

Tigress giggled like a school girl at the sight of herself.  
Honestly, know one had ever seem the stripes of her back before, but they did look very attractive.

The barely dressed woman had to run across the courtyard, knocking on the door quickly to get out of the snow.

Po opened the door slowly, revealing the dinner table set, and food awaiting her.

He stepped out of the way, waving with his arms for her to enter.  
His eyes were closed as she walked past.

Once the door was closed, Po turned to look at Tigress, the first thing he saw was a rather large dose of cleavage- more then normal.  
Then the buttons of the vest, leading down to...

"Tigress, are you wearing any pants?"  
Po looked up quickly, wondering if she forgot.

_How do you forget pants?_

"No Po, it's called a skirt."

"I like skirts."  
Said Po nodding his head, trying to avoid being punched by the tiger.  
From the playful tone in her voice though, It was doubtable that she was planning ton any punching.

He walked over to the table, pulling out Tigress' chair for her as a gentlemen would do.

Dinner was delicious and light, Po knew that Tigress ate very little, so cooking massive heaps of food would be unnecessary.

But who cares about dinner! Lets get to desert...

Po placed a small white cake in front of Tigress, perfectly proportioned for her to share with Po.

_How romantic! He wants to share the desert with me...  
I wonder what else he wants to share tonight._

Tigress was placing the next Chapter into action, getting ready to make her moves work.

Po scoped up some of the cake with a spoon, it was white on the inside to.  
Tigress opened her mouth, and slowly descended the spoon, entering her mouth upside down, as it would be if you were eating ice cream or something like that.

Tigress took one of her digits,placing a small gob of frosting on it, and then proceeding to let Po taste the cake off of her finger.

"Do you like it Tigress?"

"It was just enough Po."  
She reached forward, kissing his cheek lightly.  
Po turned to speak to her, to tell her something that was bothering him- but he didn't.

She grabbed his paw, lifting it toward her heart, more accurately, toward the soft and plump lady lump that stood above it.

Po retracted his paw quickly.  
He spoke quickly, nervous Tigress would be mad at him for what he had to say,

"Ti I'm sorry about earlier, I couldn't control myself and I can't do this."

Po stood up. Running out of the door. He flew quickly out the palace gate, and down to the village, running away from Tigress.

_I'm sorry Ti._

Po slept that night in his father's noodle shop, trying to avoid contact with Tigress.

"Just one more day, I propose, then we can..."  
Po was worried, he didn't know if he could do the things she would want... _Sexually_.

Even at dinner, he ran off like a child afraid of a monster.

**WITH TIGRESS**

She sat at that table for at least an hour, completely in rage with Po. She didn't know what to say to him anymore.

"Then I'll just say nothing."

With that, she stood up, going to sleep in her room slamming the door behind her.

There were deep claw marks in the dinner table's top.

AN

so what did you think?

BA BA BAAAAAAAA

don't forget to RR

i read all comments and what not so don't be shy!

read the summary again guys, it's about to come true...

NEW chapter everyday

-Regis


	13. Unnecessary Heat

LET THE FIRE BEGIN!  
We are so close to the M chapter I could cry- the sequel is almost complete.  
Things have been heating up, watch them boil over here, in the next installment of:  
Why Not?

NOTE- this chapter contains another title explanation.

Don't forget to RR.

ALSO, MY TLK STORY WAS RELEASED EARLIER TODAY- SO WHEN YOUR DONE HERE, BE A PEACH AND GIVE IT A READ. THANKS.

-Regis

Everyone lined up in the courtyard as they did every morning after that damn gong wrung.  
_Piece of..._

"Good morning master." Said 4 members of the furious five and the dragon warrior.

Tigress was still the acting grandmaster, so she need not greet herself.

"Good morning."

She scanned the five masters of kung fu.  
Growling audibly at the sight of him.

_So I guess Po's night didn't go so well after all._  
Thought Crane.

_What could he have possibly done..._  
Thought Viper.

Monkey and Mantis were totally lost, and glad to NOT KNOW what was going on.

Rather then speaking, Tigress motioned with her head for the masters to follow her into the training hall.

REMEMBER THAT MOMENT IN THE BEGINNING? HERE IT IS.

snow befell the courtyard of the Jade Palace, painting it white with gentle sloping curves that started low; but climbed higher and higher as they meet the facades of the palace and palace gate. Any paw prints were disguised by the constant stream of new flakes. seasonal preparations and events were going faster then ever, the festival started tomorrow morning, so down in the village people were booming.

while high in the wind swept mountains, six Kung Fu masters were training, with their master away for the Kung Fu Masters Winter Festival Feast. The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior had remained posted- in case China suffered a blow from the dirty claws of injustice. But now, the claws of each other were their biggest threat.

The training hall was comfortable, kept warm by two fireplaces directly across from the other, projecting heat and warm light onto the gauntlets and rings, the tortoise bowl, and sparring area. Every corner of the hall seemed so warm and happy.  
In one fireplace, a book was burning, page by page, slowly.

Monkey on the rings  
Crane in the tortoise bowl  
Viper in the fire gauntlet  
Mantis fighting the wooden warriors

Po and Tigress were sparring.

Tigress was mad. Worse then mad, pissed. Her sparring showed this.

"Whoa Tigress take it easy!"

Po was dodging violently, barely having the time to speak before getting smacked in the face.

"Why won't he let me touch him? Everything I do, everything I did and he just took two steps back! How. Do you. Impress a man. Who. Doesn't. Want. To be. Impressed!"

She kicked him. This time with twice as much force. Po couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop Tigress what's wrong with you! You've been acting weird for the past two days!"

Weird. Weird like that book.  
It was almost completely burnt.

Silence

"Answer me Ti what's wrong?" Po said still angry, but slightly concerned.

That concern melted into fear.  
The burning rage in her eyes...

Burning.  
The book was gone now.

"What's wrong with me?" She said slamming her equipment down on the hall floor.  
Everyone was watching silently now.

"Me? A problem? You won't even touch me! For the past two days I've been doing things to get your attention! To pay you back for everything you do for me! You just say no, thinking... Thinking something's wrong with me!"

What a weird reason to be mad.

"Tigress calm down! You don't need to pay me back- I do what I do because I love you!"  
Po spoke loudly at first, slowly dissolving to a calming pleasant tone.

"No! It's not fair! You can't say that! I do, what I do, because I want you to feel loved back! I don't want you to feel like I'm using you!"

"I just want you to be happ..."

"You want me to be happy? Well then Dragon Warrior, touch me! Now, **why** **not** now! **Why not** here! Do it! You haven't acted even slightly thrilled to be near me since that night! You barely even hug me Po! And you love hugs! And I can't hug soap!"

She pushed him, pushed him down, on the floor. Now less mad and more sad then ever. Fighting back tears. She stormed out of the training hall.

Just at the door, she turned back, looking at Po-

"Thanks for nothing." Letting a tear or two fall.

She opened the door, inviting in a strong, icy cold mountain draft, chilling everyone in that room.  
The door closed and then there was nothing.

"She... She wanted me to... Oh gods. I'm so stupid. I should have known... That, that's what she wanted. Me to be there- me. Not me doing... stuff."

Po was standing now, feeling tears of his own forming. What was he to do? It was 5:00PM

training was over now.

All be it they slept in and trained late in the day, but, now he had only a few hours to make this right.

Po turned to see his friends, they had no idea what to do.  
Viper had yelled at Crane for not being like Po, but was that such a bad thing?  
Who knows.

**WITH TIGRESS**

Tigress was in her bed. Crying. Not a daily occurrence for her, but she was, sadly.

"I thought he loved me! He said he loved me!"

Drowning, tigress was drowning in her new found emotions, Po had nearly drowned once, and now it was his turn to do the saving.

**WITH PO**

Po walked out of the hall and into the kitchen, somewhere he felt safe, somewhere he could think.

Thinking. Thinking. Over thinking. The last time he did that, he ruined his relationship.  
No time to think, he had to go, to go now and be with her. To fix this.

Po walked slowly through the snow, seeing a lantern lit in the small home he shared with tigress.

He should have never let her walk away.

**WITH VIPER & CRANE**

the two warriors looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed in their own relationship.

"Crane I'm sorry, I should have been more forthcoming. I wanted you to do everything, but I didn't want to give you anything in return."

"No Viper I'm sorry. I didn't want to do anything but expected something in return whenever I did _anything_."

"I'm sorry. I promise to do more for you." Said Crane

"I promise to do more to, and to lower my expectations. Can you forgive me?"

Crane nodded, mouthing the words

Of coarse.

Viper smiled at him, moving closer to him and hugging him deeply.

"I promise I won't compare you to Po anymore."  
Said Viper, holding back tears of joy that her relationship had been salvaged.

"I promise you won't need to." Said Crane, knowing that if he makes good on his promise he wouldn't need to be compared to anyone.

-monkey and mantis were backing out of the room, slowly.

_Let's get the hell out of here!_  
They both spent the night in the village, afraid of whatever would be going on hi in the mountains.

AN

The sex is coming...  
So did you like it?

I read all comments and suggestions, but at this point- suggestions aren't gonna go to far- we're in to deep!

Don't forget to RR

NEW chapter everyday.

-Regis


	14. This is The Moment

PLEASE listen to the song "This is the moment" sung by Anthony Warlow before you read this. I have some lyrics hear:

_"This is the moment!  
This is the day,  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way!_

_Every endeavor,  
I have made - ever -  
Is coming into play,  
Is here and now - today!_

_This is the moment,  
This is the time,  
When the momentum and the moment  
Are in rhyme!_

_Give me this moment -  
This precious chance -  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last!_

_This is the moment,  
When all I've done -  
All the dreaming,  
Scheming and screaming,  
Become one!_

_This is the day -  
See it sparkle and shine,  
When all I've lived for  
Becomes mine!..."_

The song applies to the story doesn't it?  
Don't forget to RR

-Regis

Po reached the door to the building, slowly opening it, blocking any and all draft with his body as he walked inside.

He heard her dry heaving, like she does when she hears the word 'slurp.'  
She must have been crying up until now.

Should he knock? No. If he did, she'd just tell him to go away.  
He went in unannounced.  
Closing the door behind him.

"Tigress I'm so sorry."

_Go on_.

"I should have spent more time with you, I wasted hours everyday just scheming new things to do for you, when I should have spent that time **with** you."

_Keep going_.

"Ti. I'd be so alone without you."

_That did it._

Tigress sat up slowly from her bed, grabbing Po's paw gently, unsure really what to do with it. He was sincere. He always was sincere.

"Po I.."

He picked her up.  
Felines don't particularly enjoy being man handled  
But this is what Tigress wanted, touching.

He picked her up off her bed and wrapped her inside his arms, a thick warm hug.  
When it's cold outside, there truly never is anything better then a hug from a panda that loves you. She hugged back.

Po took a page from tigress' book. He spun her around, and dipped her down as if they were dancing. In this dip, Po kissed her. The most passionate moment the two had ever experienced.

only second to that time when... Well... Don't worry about it.

Tigress had to hold herself up in this dip, and she did by wrapping her arms around the panda's neck.  
He lifted her up, spinning her again, her back pressed against his bare chest. Tigress wrapped her tail around Po's left leg, she turned her head to make eye contact with him and they kissed again.

What a make up. What a moment, the moment.

"Tigress.."  
Just the sound of her name slipping gently from Po's soft lips made her purr.

"Yes Po?"

**Inside Tigress' mind:**  
_Sexy voice activated sir!  
Firing shit up captain!  
Sir, the vessel is vibrating!  
Ensign, deactivate maneuvering engines! Let 'er coast!  
Yes captain.  
-Tens of little Tigress' running about inside her head. _  
**Back to reality:**

"Close your eyes Ti, I have something for you." Said Po, utilizing his sexy voice.

"Po, didn't I just get through telling you, I want _you_. Nothing else?"

"I know kitten but this is special."

Tigress gave Po the 'do it already' look and he went off, she closed her eyes, standing there feeling elated and whole. Feeling now as if the relationship would be more equal, and she could touch her man, and her man touch her.

Po hadn't gone far. It was hidden under the floor boards in the small kitchen. He pulled it out, maybe 5 inches square.

Po reentered the room slowly.

"Are they closed?" He was suppressing a laugh.

"Yees Po." Tigress smiled at his playfulness.

Po crouched down behind her on his one knee, siting there looking silly and feeling nervous.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

"Where are you..."  
The words slipped from Tigress' mouth in a surprised tone- surprised because Po wasn't there.  
But what she saw when she turned around brought her surprise to a new level.

She breathed in sharply. Gasping almost. "Oh Po! Oh Po!"  
Tigress ran forward tackling Po literally, so happy and overcome with joy and bliss.

Kissing his face harder and faster then an army could berate a target.

His neck, his cheeks, his muzzle, all for her taking, she knew now that she would get exactly what she had wanted and it was here, Tigress felt loved.

"Po!" Kissing him once more. Releasing lips forming smiles. "Yes! A million times yes!"

So out of character, Tigress exploding, leaking with happiness- begging almost in her tone, demanding her body to comply with Po's question.

Po didn't speak. Let alone pop the question.

"Here, let me help you..." Po placed the ring on her shaking paw,

"It fits perfectly!"

"You know why it fits perfectly?" Po said in a loving, soft voice.

"Why?" Tigress asked knowing the answer...

"Because your perfect."

Tigress rewarded her mate with a kiss for saying this.  
Tigress didn't think, she just did, she loved just doing. The rush of adrenaline.

She fought her tongue into Po's mouth, getting through his wall of teeth was the first challenge, but he opened to accommodate the welcomed intruder.  
Tigress' rough feline tongue danced in Po's mouth, searching for who knows what in every area, loving every second of the hunt.

Po's eyes were closed tight, he was having the time of his life, Tigress was pushing hard, pushing for more- but he had waited long enough.  
They were married now. So he could literally give her everything.

_Marriages then aren't like marriages now, once the woman accepts the ring, you are wed. There is no ceremony- only an exchange of physical love._

The last page of Tigress' book said this- but she never expected to get this far, for someone to love the hardcore. It didn't feel hard anymore, it was soft and melting, revealing a garden of beauty and elegance within her soul.

"Po" tigress spoke during an intermission between rapid fire kisses.

"Yes Ti?" Po found it difficult to talk with so much going on.

"You know what this means, right?" Po knew. He bought the thing. He told Shifu about it and nearly died in the aftermath.

Sex.

"If you don't want to..." No one was sure who said this.

Tigress pushed Po onto the bed gently, standing there with her hips at a delicious angle, saying nothing but "would you say no?" Or "this'll be fun."

"Wait right there."

A quick spin and a slow walk with her tail end swishing alluringly from left to right, one foot in front of the other.

"Oh gods..." Po hadn't a clue what he was doing, and that combination was hard to resist.

Tigress walked out of Po's room and into hers, she sat, applying some soft oils to her body, along with changing into something more appropriate.

There were only two suitable outfits in her wardrobe for this occasion. Both gifts from Viper. Viper would always Give her these gaudy whore clothes, but she'd put them to good use, right now.

"Po? Turn around and close your eyes." Allowing the essence of the last word to Linger off her tongue.

Po obeyed with out speaking, he was shaking a little.

_What am I supposed to do? How should I... What should I... Maybe, what if that hurts her!_

"I need to.."  
Whoa. Something is touching Po  
Something soft and well shaped.  
Something...

"Where'd my pants go?"

Po was naked now, Tigress worked quickly to expertly claw his pants off and throw them away from him.

"Tigress, did you take my pants?" Po said this laughing- it was the funniest thing he'd ever asked Tigress.

"Yes." Like it was a perfectly normal response, like it was the only response.

Po's small cotton ball tail was doing wonders for Tigress, it was pressed directly between her thighs, massaging her sensitives into light arousal.

Po turned around slowly, looking into Tigress' eyes and seeing how happy she was- Tigress could finally express her love to Po just like she wanted.  
In this moment, their eyes poured into each other- like a dam releasing its hold on a river, the flow so strong nothing could stop it, not anymore.

She never did put anything on, the contrary, Tigress opted to return naked, without anything.

They pressed together closely, longingly touching each others nude bodies for more.

Po reached up, placing his paw on Tigress' breast, not small- not small at all. Just enough to hold.  
Po leaned down and kissed her neck, more passionately then he had kissed her lips the past time.

Tigress closed her eyes and dreamed, no need to be asleep, she was living the dream, living the wet dream.  
She was becoming moist.

Po continued his journey south as he caressed Tigress' nipple with his lips, just running them over and under repeatedly- never quite staying.

"Stop teasing!" Tigress was ready for more.

Po plunged onto the nipple, this time fully engulfing it in his mouth, rubbing his tongue around it- feeling it grow hard.

Po's face drifted down yet again, leaving his paw on the breast where it was happy.  
Po stopped.

"Tigress? Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me, keep going." They made eye contact as she said this, Po meant with the spot.

Small and wet, very hot, practically throwing heat at his face. Po moved in.

He stopped half way, thinking what to do. A plan.

"Got it."

He pressed his muzzle against her vagina, opening to allow his tongue to stroke up and down slowly, sometimes quickly.

Po pressed on with his tongue, eventually penetrating, his tongue rubbing the interior walls of her most precious spot at alternating speeds of high and low.

Tigress needed to hold on to something. She grabbed Po's head, instinctually shoving it deeper.

"Po I'm.."

Po felt her spasming, her body shaking slightly, vibrating, she released a sea of liquids onto Po, and being the big panda he is- he readily drank every drop.

Po released then, allowing his head and damp muzzle to meet with Tigress' panting mouth.

"Sorry I shoved you... I..."

Po kissed her then, a long open mouth kiss, allowing Tigress to taste the sweet nectar she so kindly gave Po.

"Come here Po." She pushed him back, so he was sitting on the bed, low laying.

"Let me return the favor."  
Tigress now engaged herself on a quest of Po's body. Once at waist level squeezing his heart shaped ass playfully.

She began suckling Po's cock, she new (and fantasized) about it being big- after all he was a bear.  
But this was perfect.

Opening her jaw to accommodate his girth was not very easy, but manageable.

Tigress bobbed her head up and down slowly, taking in more and more with each pull.

"Ehh!" Po's claws were on the bed frame, driving deep groves into the wood as he clenched on for dear life- never before experiencing something so wonderful.

"He's so easy to please." Thought Tigress, she wanted to return the love, but this was easier then she thought.  
Tigress tasted his sweet precum dripping onto her rough tongue- knowing he hadn't a few more moments.

"Tigress... I'm... You should let go!"

Tigress just kept going, wanting to continue until the marvelous end.

It happened. Po released his seed into Tigress' throat. String upon string of his hot love traveling deep into her mouth, quickly filling it. Forcing her to back off and choke a little. Gasping for air as she pulled off.

Tigress swallowed as much as she could, which was most of it- leaving only a little on her chest fur. Tigress cleaned herself off playfully, amazed at how much fun that just was, even for her.

Po looked happy, he just orgasmed all over her- of course he was happy!

"That was awesome!"  
"Are you ready for the other part?"

Tigress lay on the bed tail up, revealing her pink gem and all of its glory. Her back's stripes looked like a staircase, just waiting for Po to walk down and enjoy.

Po positioned himself at her opening, preparing to enter.  
Tigress was throbbing now, **this is the moment** she lusted after.

"Now Po" a voice so soft and adorable yet so hormonal and instinctually driven.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!"  
Tigress screamed in pain and pleasure, Po went far to fast for a first push.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Po was worried he'd just ruined everything.

He was happily mistaken when a certain tiger pushed back on him, forcing his member deeper inside of her. Still moaning loudly.

"More Po! More!" She was demanding. When Tigress demanded something, she got it.

Po acted under his own power now, meeting with Tigress' bucking hips at every thrust.

Po's penis was pulsating rapidly, and the walls of Tigress' pussy where so tight- she could feel every throb, every push.

It felt like hours of slow, passionate love making, deeper and deeper, a tunnel of pleasure that was nothing but exhilarating.

_This is everything I wanted, everything I needed to say. It's here! _  
Tigress thought as Po pushed in yet again.

He was gritting his teeth, trying to make the moment last for as long as possible.

Tigress felt light headed, so many new hormones flooding through new lands, so many emotions all arriving at once.

Tigress was there, the land of virtue, where there was nothing but them and their feelings, so elated and joyful.

Tigress turned to Po, making eye contact with her lover, friend, and husband.  
Tigress lightly bit her lip when she saw his facial expression.  
He was holding it back, holding it back with all his capacity just for her.

"Do it Po, it's alright."  
He couldn't resist this.

Po pushed faster and harder.  
Losing control of his own body as he mated with his love.

Tigress loved that Po couldn't control himself, it was cute.

He came, Po came deep inside of Tigress, filling her with his warmth and love.  
They simultaneously released onto each other, with each other, within each other.

8 paws were leaving 24 claw marks in the wood of the bed frame.  
Tigress pushed back, Po forward, creating a seal so tight coal could turn to diamonds.

They lie down, Po as the big spoon and Ti as the small, her back feeling his erection's heat, and her ass feeling his erection prod lightly as it receded to normal size.

They slept like this, naked and comfortable.  
Tigress was purring loudly.

**The Next Morning**

Po woke up in an empty bed, smelling something fresh and strong flowing through the house.

"What's that's smell?" Po said under his breath, only half awake.

Standing now, putting on a clean set of shorts, Po walked to the small private kitchen.  
There was tea on the table, a tea Tigress had made for Po.

"Good morning Ti, how are you feeling?"

"Alive."

Tigress was bouncing, bubbly and happy. The emotions she couldn't express were shared in a beautiful display of pleasure and love.

She poured Po a cup, it was green tea, she had picked the leaves and prepared the bags especially for Po. Tigress wasn't a cook, in fact, she wasn't a cook at all, she never had cooked before. So this gesture was meaningful.

Viper had taken over in place of Tigress- she kept the boys trained and sent them off to enjoy the festival.

Shifu would be back the next day.

"Thanks for the tea Ti, it tastes great." Po said, knowing the value of the gesture and feeling satisfied with himself. He had the girl, the house, the life.

_"...When I look back,  
I will always recall,  
Moment for moment,  
This was the moment,  
The greatest moment  
Of them all!"_

So... What did you think?  
I hope my romantics didn't get in the way of the crazy sex some of you might have expected...  
Anyway don't forget to RR

NEXT CHAPTER IS CRANE X VIPER.

-Regis


	15. This is The Moment 2

Hello everyone!  
Welcome to the next installment of "Why Not?"  
This is the equal opportunity Crane X Viper chapter. MATURE.

Don't forget to RR

-Regis

Po had gone from the training hall- moving to the kitchen, likely to think. But he wouldn't be found there, in his reaction, he did not falter. It is believed by the warriors of the Jade Palace, that not only did an extraordinary woman be betrothed to an extraordinary man- but also that the marriage was consummated with intense motions of passion and romance. No one would dare question this reality, because being attacked by an angry tiger was a painful and messy business; also, now you would also be attacked by a panda- as the two would function as a tightly nite unit, a family unit if you will.

Monkey and Mantis had successfully escaped the training hall, avoiding the deathly glares of both woman and the sharp eyes of their men. They had left for the village with break neck speed and stealth, not wishing to become ensnared in the tornado of emotion rampaging the palace that night.

Crane and Viper stood there, looking out at the door, knowing- yet- not knowing- what Tigress was doing with Po, or would be doing in very little time.

The air was hot and thick, the humidity loosening the skin and creating a sauna. Sweat, if the avian or snake were capable of this- would be pouring from their pores, making them sticky and damp.

The fireplaces were still burning brightly, forcing light and heat away from the dangerous embers within.

The two warriors stood there, unsure what to do with themselves.

Crane pondered looking at Viper, making eye contact and speaking to her, but he did not.  
Viper pondered looking at Crane, making eye contact and speaking to him. But she did not.

Not at that moment no, but this moment was new- unsoiled and clean like a white linen suit on a crisp fall day at the coast.

Crane moved his head downward, looking away from the door in a long sweeping motion- finally looking down at his feet, which were steadily not doing anything.  
He closed his eyes smiling, knowing this glance would hold great future significance.

Viper turned her head away from Crane, she was also smiling at the floor, but she was blushing- velvety red flushing her warm cheeks and small face.

Her tail would swish lightly on occasion.

Crane moved then, looking at Viper and seeing her looking away, he continued to smile, knowing that she was not looking away out of despise or dislike, but she was looking away because she was blushing.

"Hey."

Crane mustered this much from his lungs, which had greatly contracted to make room for the knot in his chest.

Viper looked up slowly, turning her head gracefully as she moved to make eye contact with Crane.

To him it was slow motion- but in reality, it was slow motion. He was living the dream, seeing exactly what he wanted to see without needing to make changes.

Viper could concur this emotion, it brought her great happiness to see her man starring back at her.

_Could this be love?_

They had said they loved each other before, but the moment was rife with spice and new zest they hadn't tasted before, and when something tastes good, you want more.

They stayed still for a moment, taking in each others eyes- allowing the colorful stews to mix and churn with silent conversation, silent banter and romance.

Viper moved in slightly, just as Crane began to also move in. As he was taller, his mouth had a longer journey- but the end justified the means by a large amount.

The kiss was loving and deliciously rich like chocolate.  
They released.

"I feel so..."

"Different, renewed?"

Crane completed he sentence- and from her silent reply, they had both confirmed to each other that they were feeling the same urges within them.

Viper wiggled off to the side, traveling into the hall of heroes.  
Crane followed, like a boat drawn to a light house.  
It seemed dangerous to do so- illogical. What would inevitably happen was clear to him, and her. But damn that nonsense! This would happen.

"Over here!"

Whispered Viper in an alluring tone, her soft voice echoing throughout the hall as Crane looked about, trying to find her green body amongst all the jade stone work.

_She isn't serious..._

Crane continued to a small room, it had been unoccupied for over a week now, but tonight it would be sprawling with new life.

The room was reserved for the grandmaster of coarse.  
The true GM was away for another day- and his replacement was... Involved in a different sort of work.

Viper sat her body at the edge of the small bed, looking on as Crane rounded the corner tightly.

"You're a bad girl Viper."

Said Crane jokingly. Knowing he would be violating his GM's private quarters with his lust.

Crane walked closer until Viper was near enough to reach up and kiss him, another romantic kiss, but with explorative and curious tongues wrestling.

Crane's tongue was without much girth, and very long, when Viper's tongue was of equal stature, it's fast flicking movements tantalized Crane.

He was growing stiff.

Crane released from the kiss, placing his head against hers, before slowly moving down to her center of love.

The area was small, simply put. It was a hidden creation that would not be seen normally by anyone- even if they were intentionally looking.

Crane located the area with ease.

He opened his beak, moving in as if to take a bit out of the woman's small cylindrical body.

His throat was very close to her opening, providing his tongue with much reach to play with as he massaged his woman.

_Gasp!_

Viper wrapped her body around Crane's neck tightly.  
Waves of pleasure flowed through her frame, as the tip of her lovers tongue gently graced the surface of her vagina.

After moments more and further waves of pleasure, Crane had achieved a reliable depth with his tongue, stretching her walls with his smaller member, as the larger one grew more erect.

Viper was a small boat on a rough sea, barely keeping a float. The waves of non stop love and feeling sweeping her over further and further until...

"Oh Crane! It's time!"

She released these words just as quickly as she released herself, whipping her head up as her body spasmed at an even faster and more abnormal pace. Crane's mouth being filled with the wonders Viper had to provide.

Crane moved upward again, kissing Viper and sharing her exotic taste.  
She pushed into the kiss, demanding so much from his tired tongue.

"Let me help you now." Said Viper deviously.

"Help yourself."

**(IT TOOK ME 2 STORIES AND 18 CHAPTERS TO SAY THAT LINE.)**

Viper continued down Crane's body, reaching his clothes, and removing them slowly. With of coarse the occasional assist from a wing or two.

A panda could be assumed to be reasonably large. A bird, don't get your hopes up.

She didn't, but was pleasantly rewarded.

He was moderately erect, more then enough to play with.  
Being without hands, there was one action she could so kindly donate to her lovers anatomy.

Her throat was designed to expand, her jaw designed to unhinge, and she hadn't any fangs.  
So this should be easy.

Her mouth opened some to first accommodate the tip of the head, then the entire head.  
With each push she moved on, continuing further to her goal, her goal of having his testicals slap her chin.

Her body expanded to nearly twice it's normal size, at she was now accommodating the girth of a large visitor deep in her throat.  
She gagged slightly, but this reflex only pushed Crane further- making him want more- a new level and fantasy of loving bliss.

"Viper that feels so good."

She kept going, knowing it was unwise for her to speak with her mouth full.  
His entire penis was in her mouth now, every moment from that point on was just extra, considering the goal had been met.

Viper couldn't live with so little air any longer, but luckily Crane couldn't endure such pleasure for much longer.

"Viper...I'm..."

He shot his seed into her body, creating a lump approximately at the half way point of her length.

As he removed himself from her, her bosy began to contract again to normal- leaving a trail of after cum in her throat as his own snake exited her form.

He removed his now limp penis from her mouth, it fell from her lip, dropping downward.  
Returning to normal slowly.  
Viler cleared her throat, enjoying the warm feeling within her.

"That was wonderful Crane."

"Not wonderful, perfect."

She smiled at his kindness and chivalry.

Coiling up her body on the small bed, she used her tail to pat a place for Crane to rest.  
He jumped up, placing his foot on the rail of the bed frame, lowering himself, and curling his head into his wing.

Their sleep was of a peaceful sorts- although the questioning they would receive concerning the smell of Shifu's room would be certainly interesting.

AN

So what do you think?  
I was a little worried about the last chapter, considering when I wrote it I didn't really feel the sexual energy. But the reviews were great so I had a renewed confidence about this chapter.  
I'm just not that into the sex stuff I suppose...  
But no matter what I think! I hope you loved it!

I've released an A/N in chapter form- so go over there and read it!  
It's got some good stuff...


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone!

My name is Regis, Regis Rogers. But if you've come this far then you already knew that!

So it would seem that the daily installment of "Why Not?" Has reached a closing point.

But happily, I've forged two happy couples, who lie in wait for turmoil to shake their lives and the valley!

What I'd like to do in the near future is to release a series of one-shots, that will correlate with this and the past story.

But here's the catch: I ask you, my dearest friends, to tell me directly what it is you want from this relationship.

I can write you anything you desire- ask and you shall receive: in a timely manner as well!

I so kindly give you all the opportunity, to see EXACTLY what it is you want, come to life in my stories!

(Of coarse, credit given where credit is due- I'd most certainly cite your pen name as the creator.)

So will you do it? Will you help me? Keeping new and fresh ideas rolling in for production?

I will now, and forever read all PM's and comments- so don't be shy!

PM me if you have an idea, and remember, no idea is stupid!

ALSO: first person with a legit idea gets a special treat ;)

Love you all! Send me your ideas and let us continue!

i feel so bad having to say that Why Not is over... But more will come!

-Regis


End file.
